Stay with me
by xxCrAzyMexx
Summary: Camille is acting different, she is distanced. And no one notices, excep Kendall. He is by her side, no matter what. But he is going to discover that he didn t know too much about her... Kendall/Camille...
1. Chapter 1

Kendall POV:

Me and the guys are in the pool. Since Jo went, for her work, to other town and Logan and Camille broke up, again, the boys and I became more united and we spend more time together.

We were laughing about a stupid joke Carlos said and then I saw Camille, walking, alone, and she looks so sad. In fact, since Jo went away, she didn't talk with us, well, maybe she said "hey" or something, she was very sad for that, but something changed in her, she is more sad now and nobody knows why, and maybe, nobody cares about it.

- Hey guys, You know why Camille is so sad? - I ask to them

- Mmmm, no, I haven't talk with her, since... well, a long time ago - James said

- Yeah, me too - Carlos said

- Don't look at me, since the break up I don't know much about her... Maybe she is practicing for a new audition - Logan said, and then, they just start to talk again, obviously they don't care too much about what's going with her, but in my case, it was different, becuase she is my friend, she always cheered me up when I was sad for Jo or something, now is my turn to be a good friend and make her smile. And I know she is not just praticing for a new audition.

I left James, Carlos and Logan in the pool and I start to followed the steps Camille gave, and I see she is walking out of Palm Woods, I don´t know where she is going, but I don't going to leave her alone.

When I see where was she, I gasp, she was in a alley, she leaned on the wall and sat on the floor, she covered her face with her hands and I heard mourn. What's going on with her? I have to find out.

I took a deep breath and started to walk to her, I sat in front of her and I took her knee, and she looked at me.

- Ken-Kendall?

- Hi Cami. What's wrong?

- What are you doing here?

- I just want to know if you are okay...

- Well, I'm fine, so don't worry, you can go now...

-No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay just right here, with you...

- You don't have to do it, I'm fine, really, It's just...

- It's just you are not fine, becuase if you were fine, you weren't crying in a alley...

- I don't want to talk about it...

- It's okay. We don't have to talk - I said and I sat next to her and I put my arm around her shoulder.

At first she was tense, but then she put her head on my shoulder and cried, I stroked her head with my hand, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, all I know is that I don't want to leave her like this, and I'm not going to do it.

- What's problem, Cami? - I said but she just keep crying - Cami, if you don't tell me what's going on I can't help you...

- Kendall... I **HATE** EVERYTHING... - She said, still with her head on my shoulder

- What are you talking about?

- I said I hate everything... I hate to be in here, I hate what I have to pass, I hate my life...And I hate me...

- Don¡t say that... Why are you saying that?

- Because is the truth...

- But, you are a great actress, you deserve to be in here, and what you say you hate the things you have to pass? What things? - I ask, and then, she straightened and look at me.

- You are not going to understand...

- I'm going to try... - I said and she smile a little bit, but then, she was serious again - Tell me, I can understand, we are friends...

- My life is falling apart, Kendall...

- Why?

- For a lot of things: I can't even get a miserable paper on a stupid audition, my mother probably hates me or she forgot about me, everyone thinks I'm a weirdo and... and my father is dying...

- _What?_ - Now I understand that I left Camille alone for a long time, Jo left Palm Woods 4 monts ago, and I haven't talked a lot with Camille since that day, in a nutshell, I wasn't a good friend... - Sorry...

- It's okay...

- No, is not, I know how you feel, and I'm going to help you...

- I don't need help, you can't make my father recover his health...

- That's truth, but I can help you stay by your side and not leave you alone in this, so you can recover your health...

- I'm not sick...

- Maybe not your exterior, but in your interior, you are very sick... And I'm going to give you your medicine...

She looked at me and smiles weakly. When she smiles, I feel like was a rainbow in the sky, like... _MAGIC._

- Thank you... - She said

- For what?

- For being an amazing friend and be with me...

- You don't have to say thanks... It's my pleasure

I smile to her and she smiles too.

- Don't cry more. A beautiful girl like you don't have to cry, because I know you are very strong and I know you are going to be okay, I'm going to be with you... - I said and wipe her tears falling down to her face...

- Sometimes is good to cry...

- I know, but now you are not going to cry alone...

Then, she put her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair, and we just stayed in that position like 10 min., and then I saw her and I noticed she was asleep. I smile to myself, she look so beautiful, like an angel. I stand up and I carry her, like the man do with her new wife in the wedding.

I promise to myself, I not going to leave Camille alone, never again, no matter what...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Camille POV:

I started to open my eyes, when I noticed that I'm in a bed, my bed. I'm in my room. I have a blanket on me, I don't know how I ended in my room, far as I remeber, I was in a alley, crying with...Kendall.

I remove the blanket of myself and I got out of bed. I opened my door and went out of my room, and I noticed that Kendall was sitting in my living room, I started to walking towards him and I took his shoulder and he turned around and smiles to me, and inexplicably I smile too, he made me smile.

- Hey you, how do you sleep? - He said, with a big smile in his face, patting the side next to him, indicating me that I sit next to him.

- Hmm... good, I guess. You bring me here, to my house? - I said and I sat nex to him.

- Hmm...yes. You werr asleep in the alley, I couldn't leave you there. - He said and he looks at me. I have to say that his eyes are beutiful, I can see his eyes all the day.

- But... I don't remember you woke me up. - I said concerned

- That's why I didn't wake you up. I carried you...

- All the way? Why?

- Because I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so pacific... and that´s doesn´t matter, really, It´s not the big deal...

- Are you sure?

- Of course I'm sure... Now come here... - He said and he put his arm around me and he kiss my head. I don´t know why but I feel butterflies in my stomach, It´s strange, I never feel this, never...even with Logan.

I put my head in his shoulder and I just stayed in his arms, I feel confortable with him, I feel peace...

- You have to tell me everything Cami... Why did your father get sick?

- Because... - I start to say but I feel the tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't say anything. I feel his eyes, beautiful eyes on me, see me, and now I´m crying again. It´s just I can´t support that all this is for _my_ fault, my stupid fault...

- Oh, Cami, don't cry...Come here, babe - He said and he hugged me and he kissed my forehead, I can say he made me feel safe, like he is my rock, where I supported. And when he call me "babe", I feel magic, pure magic...

- Kendall... My father is sick, for my fault... - I said crying in his chest...

- Why are you saying that? - He said and he look at me...

- Becuause it's the true...

**Camielle Flashback:**

4 months ago, 1 week after Jo left, I was walking in Palm Woods, to my room, I didn't get a part on the audition I wanted, and I was so upset...

- **UGH, IT´S ALWAYS THE SAME, I´M TIRED OF THIS, I HATE IT** - I said and I run to my house, I was really upset and I didn´t care about anything, I can say, in that moment, I just care about me.

When I enter in my house I saw my father sitting in the living room, he was watching TV.

- Oh, hey sweetheart, how was your day? - He said and he turning to look at me and he smiled to me, but like I said I was_really_ upset.

- **How was MY DAY?** Oh, how can I explain it? **HORRIBLE... **- I said and I screamed in his face.

- Why?

- **WHY? WHY? BECAUSE ALL OF THIS, I'M TIRED OF BE THE STUPID AND WEIRDO GIRL, DAD, I Didn´T GET THE PART, THAT'S WHY, I HATE IT...**

- Oh, sweetheart, It's okay... It´s just an adution... - He said and he started to walk to me...

- No, **IT´S NOT**... It's just don't **AN ADITION**... It's **THE AUDITION**... I don´t have talent and I don´t deserve to be in here - I said and tears started to formed in my eyes, and I covered my face with my hands.

- Don´t say that, sweetheart - He said and he tried to touch my shoulder...

- **DON´T TOUCH ME...** I don´t need your penalty... **I DON'T NEED YOU...** - I said and I see the tears forming in the eyes of my father, I made him cry...

- Oh... Now you are crying? What are you? **A STUPID BABY?** - I said more upset...Now I can't believe what a stupid **JERK** I was...

- Sweetheart - He said and he tried to touch my shoulder again...

- I said **DON´T TOUCH ME...** - I screamed to him and then I pushed him, and he staggered and he fell on the floor, but we didn't see it was a knife and pieces of glass on the place he fell, and the next thing I know, he was unconscious and it was a pool of blood where he was...

**Camille End of Flashback**

When I finished to count the story I couldn't keep my tears anymore, I just need cry, and that's what I did.

Kendall hugged me and I cried in his chest, he rubbed my back, I can´t understand why I did what I did. Now I´m totally mad at myself, I feel like if my father dies, I don´t have the pleasure of the life.

- Oh, Cam. I´m so sorry, but I know your father is going to be okay...

- How do you know that? Maybe.. maybe he... - I said and I looked at him with tears in my eyes...

- Shhh - He said and he put his finger in my mouth - Don´t say it... And if that pass, I know your father always know that you love him, and you just make a mistake... And I know he already forgave you...

I looked at him and I just started to cry again. I stand up and I started to walk in the room, in circles.

- Ugh, Kendall, you don't know how I feel about it - I said and I put my hands in my head, frustated - I don't wanna live if he dies... - I said and I looked at him.

- Cam... - He said and he stand up and started to walk towards me - Don´t say that, never again - He said and he took my hands - Maybe I haven't passed about this, but I know how you feel, because I lost my father when I was 9 years old, in a car accident and the last thing I say to him was: _" I hate you"_, because he didn´t give me a stupid permission to go to a party. I feel terrible about what happend, my mom and Katie were devastated, specially my mom, Katie was 4 years old, so she didn´t understand everything very much, but she cried when she knew her daddy wasn't going to come back, never again - He said and I can see the sadness in his beautiful eyes - Cam, I know your dad doesn't want to see you like this and heard the things you say. I know he want you live, because he loves you and the people who loves someone, always let them go.

I look at him, I feel so impotent.

- I don´t want to my father goes, I love my father, and if he goes, there's no one going to be with me... - I said and I can feel the tears down my cheeks.

- That´s not true... - He said and he look into my eyes - I´m going to be with you, no matter what happend... - He said and he took my cheeks and he wiped my tears. I can feel that he really cares about me... he really is my best friend.

- My dad means the world to me... - I said - I need him...

- I know Cam... - He said and the next thing I know is, I feel his soft lips in mine, and I feel magic.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands in his neck. Kiss him is amazing, I forget about everything with him, with him everything is better, much better. All I can think in this moment is that I don´t want this moment to end... But, maybe, just maybe...This is wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

Camille POV:

I can't believe I'm kissing Kendall, right here and right now. I can't do this more... I just can't, not now, I'm not ready.

- I can't... - I said ,separate from him, and I look his eyes.

- Why? - He whisper and I can feeling the pain in his voice, and that's make me feel more _miserable._

- It's just not the right moment, Kendall... My father is in the hospital, for my fault. If I had controlled me, I had not pushed him and he had not broken his head and cutting his body, and he won't have to be in the hospital. My best friend isn't here for me, she moved away 4 months ago, my ex - boyfriend doesn't care about me anymore, even as friends, and I need him. My other best friend is in a tour for 2 weeks ago, and I don´t know about her, and my other best friend boy didn't talk to me a long time ago, maybe he forget about me. My mother...She hates me, she never want me to came to Palm Woods, she always said that be an actress if was just a stupid dream, an illusion, my illusion. Because of me, my parents divorced, **because of me. **Now, she doesn't want to know anything about me, _anything. _You know how I feel? Of course not. Kendall... I can't do this, not now...

- But Cam... - He started to say but I can't handle this anymore. I can't see his face and say him I didn't want to be with him. I think I have to do something I din't want to say, but I have to say.

- Kendall, please, go - I said with all the pain of my heart.

- Cam...

- Just go... - I said and I pointed the door with my finger... This hurt more than I think it would be.

- If that what you want... - He said and I can see the sadness in his pretty eyes.

_"No, of course not, Kendall. I need you..."_ - Yes that's what I want... - I lied, I just don't want him implicate with me, just for penalty. I'm not ready for this, my part emotional isn't ready for a relationship in this moment... For my father, for me and for everything that is happening in this moment.

- Ok... Then I should go... - He said and he start to walk to the door, he open the door and before he leaves, he give me at last look, and all I can think is that I want to run to him and hug him and tell him that I was lying and I need him, but I can't. I see his eyes, I can see his pain and sadness, I can't stand this anymore. I look down towards the ground - Goodbye Camille - He said and I heard a door closed, and I can heard something more, it's my heart breaking, one more time.

Kendall POV:

I can't believe what just happened. I was kissing Camille, I don't know why I did that, it was a boost, we was so close and I think I lost in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes... NO, Kendall stop... She is your best friend, just that... right? No, Kendall, stop thinking in Camille, of course she is just a friend, your best friend, and she is the ex of one of your best friends... You can't think in Camille like more than a friend, that is wrong, so wrong...

Ahhh, and now she maybe hates me. I promised to myself I not going to leave Camille alone, but she needs some time alone, for think and me too.

Oh, Kendall, what did you do?

- 2 hours later -

Lucy POV:

Finally! The tour of 2 weeks finish. Oh, I'm so tired and the only thing I want to do is go to see my friends, yeah, that's going to be super...

I'm going to go to Camille room, I want to see her... anyway, she is my best friend, so... let's see her...

Ok, now I'm here. I knock on the door, no answer, I knock on the door again, no answer, and again, and still_ nothing..._

This is so weird and it´s worried me, Camille always answer the door so quickly... And now? Well, maybe she out, but I don´t think that... It´s 8:00 p.m. Where are you Camille?

I decided to enter in her house, because I have one copy of the keys. I open the door and I see... **Destruction**, all the glasses are broken, there are books thrown everywhere, papers in the ground... and _blood?_

OMG!

- Camille? Where are you? - I scream... Now I´m desperate... - Camille! - I scream again, but no one answer. I run into her room and I see the same destruction, but in her bed, I see a _black book and more blood_. What´going on?

I take the black book and I opened... It´s a diary...

_May 20:_

_This is the day Jo move away, for her job. I´m so sad for me, but so happy for her. She obviously going to be an awesome actress... She was always better than me..._

_I´m so sad for Kendall too, he was heartbroken when he notices that the only reason Jo was deciding to stay here and no take the work of her life, was him..._

_Poor guy... But know Jo is going to go, because Kendall is an amazing person and he just want the best for her... So he tell her to go and take her job... He is really a great guy and a great person._

_I hope he is going to be fine and I´m going to try to cheer him up... By the way, he is my friend._

_May 30: _

_A new girl come to Palm Woods today, her name is Lucy Stone, she is totally a rocker, every person just have to look her clothes. But I don´t think she is a mean person, I already talk to her nad she is really nice. Of course the boys like her too, at least James and Carlos, but she just want friends, and the boys have to accept it._

_And for her Big Time Rush have they first song with all the rock... _

_I think we are going to be great friends..._

_May 31:_

_I want die... My father is in the hospital for my fault... I´m so stupid_

_Now I hate myself with all my soul... If my father dies... I don´t going to deserve live anymore... I don´t deserve live right now._

_I don´t want to live anymore... But I have to be strong for my father...Just for him...I love you dad, so much..._

_June 15:_

_N__o one notices I´m dying inside... I think is a good thing or maybe not... I don´t want the persons feel penalty for me or they look at me like I have all the fault...because I already know I have, but I need someone to hug me and tell me that all is going to be ok... I need someone... anybody... Please..._

_June 20:_

_My father don´t wake up... I can´t handle this anymore, everybody thinks that I´m still the happy Camille, the weirdo, the crazy and spontaneous girl... But I´m not, not anymore._

_No one, Lucy, James, Logan, Carlos or Kendall or anybody see that I´m depressed and the only thing I can do for ease the pain of my soul, is **cut myself...**_

_July 24:_

_I miss my father..._

_I miss his laugh, his eyes, his form to talk to me, always was so sweet, I miss his voice... I miss all of him, I miss him..._

_I´m tired of try to be strong, I´m not strong... I need someone who help me... And no one cares about me, **no one**..._

_Agost 19:_

_I go to the hospital, everyday to see my father, and to heard the same thing: "He is still in coma, I´m sorry"... I´m tired of heard that... I need my dad... I need you, dad... Plase don´t leave me, alone in this mean world... I was so stupid, I´m so sorry I didn´t want to hurt you... I need you dad... I know maybe I don´t so expresive so times, but I really love you. You are my hero dad, and you always going to be my hero, my dad..._

_I love you so much dad, please forgive me... You did and you gave me everything, and I was just a bad daughter... I´m so sorry Daddy, but I promise something to you Dad... **If you dies, I will died with you...**_

_September 10:_

_I cut myself everytime I can... Cut myself is like, for one moment, the pain on my soul go..._

_I know maybe is wrong, but I can´t handle this alone... So, when I cut myself is like my energy come to my body again... Or maybe that´s what I want to believe..._

_But... I just can´t stop, I deserve die, because I can´t forgive to myself what I did... I can´t_

I closed the diary and I notices, are tears in my eyes... I can´t believe all this was happening to my "best friend" and I didn´t notices... _How kind of best friend I am?_

I wipe the tear on my cheeks and I put the diary in my bag and I started to walk to leave Camille house, and start to try to found her...

I run to the place of the guys... I knock on the door and Kendall answer it...

- Kendall... Please, tell me that you know where is Camille...

- Umm... Well, hi... And no, I don´t see her like 2 hours ago...

- Oh, no... - I said and I try to run to look for here in other place, but Kendall takes my arm and he makes me see him...

- What´s the problem with Camille? - He asked me and I can see the worried in his eyes...

- Read this and you going to know it... - I said and I gave him the diary of my bag and I just run away...

I have to find Camille... _With life_...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for review sub-ice diamond. I hope you like it...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall POV:

I was sitting in my room, Logan had gone to a weird museum and Carlos had gone to eat more corn dogs... Gosh, that guy loves the corn dogs... And James had gone to the lobby like 20 min. ago, he, maybe. be here in 5 min.

I'm still shocked for the kiss, but now I can't just do anything... I did what I did and I can't back the time and don't do what I did... I feel so guilty but I can't say I didn't want to do what I did... I know is wrong... But I can't just tell my heart and my mind don't felt what I felt when I kiss Camille, I enjoyed the kiss with Camille, I just felt magic, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty. I feel so stupid... Aggg Kendall..._**What do you did?**_

I heard the a noise, someone is knocking at the door, I stand up and I start to walk to the door...I open the door and I saw Lucy, and I can notice she is worried...

- Kendall... Please, tell me that you know where is Camille...

Camille? Ok, now I'm confused, and worried, because she looks so..._ so desperate..._

- Umm... Well, hi... And no, I don´t see her like 2 hours ago... - I said and I can see she see more worried now

- Oh, no... - She said and she try to go, but I have to know what's going on...

- What´s the problem with Camille? - Now I'm worried

- Read this and you going to know it... - She said and she gave me a black book... I think is a diary...

I take the diary and she just run away... It´s the diary of Camille...

I read the diary and I was totally shocked, I have to find her now, but I didn't know where she is, she can be in anywhere... Then I find this...

_September 12:_

_Today I going to go the beach, is the only place I can feel peace. When I had 4 years old I remember I went to the beach with my dad, after his first fight with my mother... And I still remember what he told me that day: "My little daughter, you have to know that, no matter what pass don't forget, my baby... I always going to be with you, always..."_

_That's why I came to the beach often lately, because when I go to the beach I remember my father and that's make me smile..._

The beach? Maybe she went to the beach... Reach the beach in car it's like 20 min. ago and walking is like 40 min. I have to go to the beach** NOW...**

I was run to the parking to pick the car Gustavo gave to us, he said we just can used when is a emergency... This is a emergency...

I was running in the lobby when I shock with someone and I fell to the ground, and I notice that "someone", is James...

- Hey buddy, Are you okay? - He said and he help me to stand up

- Yes James, don't worry... - I said and I want to run again, but James take my arm

- What's wrong buddy? - He said

- James, really, I don't have time to talk... I have to go... - I said and I try to escape, but James is strong

- Tell me what's wrong, Kendall... - He said... Damn, I really don't have time for this...

- Is Camille, okay? - I said - She is in a trouble...

- What class of trouble?

- In a big trouble... I really don't have time for this, James...

- Okay, I going to go with you and help you with Camille...

- What? - I said, now I'm confused

- I'm her friend too, Kendall...

- Well, the few months it's don't look like...

- I know, but, please... Let me help you and tell me what's going on...

- Okay, you can come... But, hurry... We don't have time... - I said and I start to run again, but this time, James was by my side...

I arrive at the parking, and I take the car Gustavo gave to us... I start to drive the car to the beach, please Camille..._ you have to be in the beach... with life..._

- Now you are going to tell me what's going on? - James said... I don't want to talk about it

- Read this... - I said and I gave him the Camille's diary, he takes it and he start to read...

5 min. of silence and then...

-** OMG!**

Yeah, now James understand what is happening...

- Camille?... How?... Why?... - He said totally shocked...

- I know, but now, we just have to worried about her and what pass to her, and if she is okay... - I said

- She have to be okay... - He said, obviously he is worried too... _Agg, Camille, please, don't go..._

-15 min. later-

I arrived to the beach and I get out the car so fast and I go to the sand of the beach and I see the waves are so quiet, and are full moon tonight. I don't see anybody...Where are you Camille?

I start to walk on the beach... All my thoughts are in Camille... Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her face, her laugh, her hands... All of her... I can´t stop thinking in her... I need her...

Then, I see a shadow of a person, who is lying in the sand... I start to run to the shadow and little by little, I could distinguish the person´s shadow, is Camille...

I ran more faster, and when I got to where she is, I knelt beside her and I see a knife _with blood_ in her hand, I remove her hair of her face, she looks so pale, and she is unconscious... I see like 5 cuts in each of her arms...

- OMG! Camille - I whisper...

I take the blood of her right arm, the blood is still cold and wet... That´s means she cut herself recently... Thanks God! Maybe I could arrived to the hospital on time... I have to...

I carry her in my arms and I start to ran, so faster, I try to put pressure on her wounds, to stop the blood...

I got to the car to see James beside the car, waiting for me... He look at me and when he see Camille in unconscious in my arms, he open the door of the car, and he go to the driver´s seat and he start to drive to the hospital...

-10 min. later-

We arrived to the hospital... I go out of the car with Camille, still in my arms... James and I ran into the hospital. James talks with the nurses and they brought a stretcher. They put Camille on it and they began to run into a room. I want to go with her, but they told me I can´t... _Damn rules..._

Now I´m waiting... _Damn it with all this_... Gosh, please... Camille have to be okay, she can´t... can´t... _die_... Ugh, please someone tell me this is just a dream... a nightmare, rather...

- The nurses said, we can wait here or we can go and they going to alert us if she wake up... - James said and he sit next to me...

- I´m not going to leave Camille alone... - I said. I just have to remember what happened when I left her alone... _this_

- I´m going to call the guys to tell them to come... - James said and he take his phone

- And I´m going to call Lucy to tell her we found Camille... - I said and I call Lucy...

_- Hello?_

_- Lucy? Is Kendall..._

_- Oh Gosh, Kendall... Did you found Camille? - She said and she sound so worried..._

_- Yes... I´m with James... In the hospital..._

_- What?... Why? _

_- Just come over.._

_- I´m going..._

_- Okay... I will explain it you all, here... Bye_

_- Bye... Thank you..._

She hung up the phone and I burying my head within my hands., frustated... This can´t be happening... Oh Gosh... Camille have to be okay... I can´t controled myself and I feel the tears in my eyes... Oh Gosh, I´m crying...

-25 min. later-

I´m still crying with my hands in my face... James is beside me, trying to comfort me... But the only thing can comfort me in this moment are the words: _"Camille is okay"_, but no one said me that words, maybe because is a lie...

I heard steps and I heard familiar voices. I look up and I see Lucy, Carlos and Logan... They look at me and they start walking towards me and James...

Lucy knelt in front of me and she make me look at her...

- What´s wrong with Camille, Kendall? Please, tell me... - She said and I can see the tears in her eyes...

I try to talk, but I can´t... I just can cry... This is how Kendall Knight looks when he is crying... devastated, frustated... Like a abandoned dog in the rain...

- Lucy... He can´t talk now... Let me explain it to you, all... - James said. I´m very thankful to James right now... I can´t talk about what is happened with Camille, because that´s hurts...

- 30 min. later -

And... _nothing, still nothing_... The nurses haven´t told us anything about Camille... And I hate it, I need to know if she is okay... She have to be okay... I need her...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I hope you like it... And if I have errors is because I´m not perfect and I apologize for the errors...<strong>

**That´s all... Please review and tell me what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I´m so sorry for not update soon... I just, was so busy... But don´t worry... I´ll try to update as soon that I can... Thanks for comment sub - ice diamond... You are one of the reasons I still, do this story... Thank you so much... And thanks for all the people who like this story... Like I said... All of you are one reason I still do, this story...**

**Thanks you so much, to everyone... I hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>Kendall POV:<p>

- Camille Roberts? - I heard a voice of a women said and I looked up and I see a nurse. I got up at the same time as others. The nurse looked confused... Maybe it´s because she just saw 2 persons before and now, we are five.

- Yeah... I´m her friend...How is she?- I said and I start to walking towards her...

- Well... She isn´t very well... - I gasped - But we think, if she rests... She is going to be okay... - I smiled, that´s all I have to hear to be happy - You guys have much lucky. If you had arrived one minute later, maybe she isn´t going to be here right now... I ask to the doctor if you can pass to see her, I will return in a moment - She said and she walks away... Thanks God!

- Oh, thanks God! - Lucy said and she sat again...

Everybody sat again, excep me... I just want to know if I can pass to see her now...

- Kendall, calm down and sit again... The nurse going to come in a while - James said and he take my arm and he make me sat again...

Oh, there is the nurse... Please, please, please... Let me see her... Please...

- Ok, the doctor say you can pass to see her... But one by one, okay? - She said, and all nodded - Okay, who is going to be the first? - She asked and I looked to the guys and they are watching at me...

- Me? - I asked and all of them, nodded...

- Okay... Then, it´s me... - I said and I looked to the nurse...

- Follow me - She said and she start to walk and I follow her. I notice the room of Camille is more away from the others... hmmm... Maybe she is a special case... I hope "special" don´t mean bad...

- Ok, this is her room - She pointed to the door in front of us, the room n· 107... My hands are sweating, because I´m nervous. I want to see her, but, I´m nervous too... I´m nervous of what I´m going to see...

- You can pass. I will return when you shoul leave her... - She said and she walks away... The time has come, Kendall...

I enter in the white room and I see Camille... _OMG! _Poor Cami... She have serum keys that put you in her arms, she have a breathing key in her nose and she is asleep... I think...

I walked towards her and I sat in the chair that is next to her bed. I took her hand with mine. She opened her pretty eyes, so slowly and she look at me... She saw me, perplexed and scared...

- Ken... Ken... - She tried to say my name, but she can´t talk

- Shhh... It´s okay... You are going to be okay... I will take care of you...

She tried to say something :_ "Thank you..."_ - She whisper...

- You don´t have nothing to thank me... Al is going to be fine, don´t worry - I said and I took her face with my hand, I stroked her cheek...

- I´m sorry... - She whisper and I can see the ters in her eyes...

- No... Cami, you don´t have nothing to apoligize... You are deppresed, and the deppresed persons do, sometimes, things like this. Thay can´t controled... You can´t controled yourself... You just want the pain stop...

- How do you know that? - She asks me...

- Because... I was depressive... I know how it feel when everyone thinks your right, but your not. You want to scream... but you can´t... One time... I almost die... but my mother, my sister and my 3 best friends help me... I now you need help... I´m not going to judge you, because I was in your position... - I said and I took her hand and I can feel she was trying to take mine... And she did...

- Kendall... Thank you...

- Again... You don´t have nothing to thank me... Do this is my pleasure... - I kiss her forehead and we look eachother...

- I don´t know where I could be, now, if not for you... - She said, I kiss her forehead again...

- Rests... You are going to have a long day... - I said and I stand up... I don´t say it... But now, I am with my heart broken... I wanted to say her, how I really feel about her... But I can´t, because she doesn´t feel the same way about me... And that´s break my heart

- Kendall... - She called me and I turned around to see her...

- Thanks for be an amazing friend... - She said and she smiled weakly... Okay, that´s break my heart more (if is possible)

- Not problem... - I said and I forces a smile... I really don´t happy in this moment...

I opened the door of her room and I left the room... This can´t be happening to me...

_- Hey Cam... - I said, 3 months ago..._

_- Oh... hey Kendall... - She said and she smiled to me, but it looks so false..._

_- It´s been a long time that we didn´t talk, right?_

_- Yeah... I think, we have different things to do... We are busy..._

_- Yeah... I think you´re right... But we still friends, right?_

_- Of course... - She said and she smiled to me, and I did the same_

_- Camille? - I said, I was looking her wrists..._

_- Hmmm...?_

_- What is this? - I said and I took her arm to saw 2 cuts in her wrist..._

_- Hmmm... Nothing... Is just makeup for a new audition..._

_- Wow... It looks so natural..._

_- Yeah... I have the best makeup... - She said and she walks away..._

_- Hey, Cam... Hmm... Are you okay? - I said when I saw she crying, in the night of a monday, in the pool..._

_- Yes... I´m... fine... It´s nothing... - She said and she wiped her tears away..._

_- Are you sure...? - I said_

_- Yes... I´m fine... Don´t worry..._

_- Okay then... Goodnight..._

__- Hey you... Why you aren´t ready for the party? - I said when I saw Camille in the lobby, with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, that saying: "Sweat dreams"...__

__- Because I´m not going...__

__- What? Why not?__

__- I just, not in the mood to go to a party...__

__- But you was so excited...__

__- Like you said... I was... I´m not right now...__

__- But...__

__- Just go, okay?... Have a good time...__

__- Okay... Good night... - I said and I walk away... From there and from her...__

So many times that I could now what´s the problem with her... And I didn´t notice... I didn´t notice anything... And now... She is in the hospital, and she almost die...

Lucy POV:

Kendall was the first to go to see Cam... He was the one who saved her, not me, not James, not anyone else... just him...

10 min. later Kendall appear... And he didn´t look so good...

- Is she okay? - I said worried, walking towards him...

- Yeah... I think that... She´s going to be okay... She just have to rest...

- Can I go to see her?

- Yeah... I think so...

- Okay... What is her room?

- Is the 107...

- Thank you... - I said and I start to walk to the room of Camille...

When I see the number 107 in the door... I take a deep breath... It´s time...

- Hey Cam... - I said walking towards her...

- Lu... Lucy? - She said so slowly and so low...

- The one and the only... - I said and I sit next to her...

- When you came?

- This night... Like the 8:00 p.m.

- I´m so sorry...

- Why are you apoligize?

- Because I was stupid... I´m stupid... - She said and a tear rolled down her cheek

- Don´t say that... It´s not true, Cam... We are humans, we make mistakes... the important thing is don´t make the same mistakes again...

- I don´t know what to do, Lucy...

- All is going to be okay, Cam... We are going to help you... You are going to be fine...

She take my hand and she smiled, and me too...

_"All is going to be okay..."_ I hope what I said is true...


	6. Chapter 6

Camille POV:

After all the guys came to see me... The nurse said the time of visits, end... _Stupid rules!_...

All the boys said to me things so... sweets! But I still feel bad and guilty... That's not supposed to happen.. In this moment, I have to be _died_... But I'm not died... I'm alive, in a hospital, with my real friends worried for me... I feel loved, so loved... And also happy, but just a part of my heart feel like this... And the other is still dark and without any feeling... Is the part of my heart I reserve for, in a moment, some guy, love me...

_Thanks for be an amazing friend..._ This phrase is still repeating in my head, over and over again... I didn't want to said that, is the truth waht I said, but that's not all that I feel for him...

_" Thank you so much... You don't know how I feel right now or maybe you do. But I feel so guilty... I feel the worst person in the world, but until the worst person in the world have feelings... And I think I have feelings for you... But I'm afraid of something pass to you, I don't want nothing pass to you, nothing bad... And I know... I know I can't be with you... I know this isn't the right moment... But I have to tell you this... I'm afraid of everything... I'm afraid of the future, because I always think I'm not going to have future... But with you, I feel safe. With you, I'm other person... I don't the person who tried to kill herself, I'm not the person who is scared to fall... I need you..."_

That's what I suposed to say to him not: _Thanks for be an amazing friend... _But I'm not that brave, I'm not brave... And I hae it... But I can't do anything bout it... I just have to rest, for my father, for Lucy, for James, for Carlos, for Logan, for me... And for Kendall... I have to be strong for him...

I put my head in the pillow, I have to sleep... Maybe after a nap I'm going to feel better... Yeah, a nap sounds good...

Lucy POV:

We leave the hospital after an hour... The stupid nurse said us that we have to leave... Stupid nurse! Can she be more stupid? Our friend almost die and she said: "Sorry but the time of visits, end... Maybe you have to go now, she needs to rest anyway..."

Wow... She obviously doesn't have a heart...

Everybody enter in the car of emergency that Gustavo gave to the guys (I hope he doesn´t be angry), James is driving the car and everybody is in silence... This is killing me... I like the noise, not the silence...

I look at Kendall, he look so pale and discouraged. _Didn´t he supposed to be happy?_ Camille is okay... almost. But she is going to be okay... That´s what the doctor said, so yes...

- Kendall, are you okay? - I whisper, becuase I´m sit next to him...

- Hmm?... Oh, yes, yes... I´m fine...

- You don´t look fine...

- But I am, okay? - He said, very sharply...

- Hmmm... Okay. You don´t have to bother, I was just wondering if is something wrong... I was trying to be nice... - I said and I look away, he really hurt me with his tone...

- I´m so sorry - He sigh - I didn´t mean sound so sharply... But, I´m just...

- Acting stupid, egocentric , weird, hypocrit and really mean? - I said and I look at him...

- I was going to say tired...

- Oh... That can also function...

- Listen... I´m really sorry, okay?... It´s just that...

- Is that has to do with Camille?

- A lot...

- Then you can tell me, what´s wrong?

- Can I tell you when we arrive to Palm Woods?

- Hmm... okay, I hope it isn´t something ilegal... - I said smiling...

- Don´t worry... It´s not ilegal... I think... - I look at him like he was insane, he is freaking me out...

- I was joking... - He said and he smile so weakly, but it was a smile...

- You know you are insane? - I said looking at him

- Hmmm... No...

- Well, now you know... - I said and he smiled, a real smile...

The time pass fast and the 20 min. in the car felt like 10 min.

We arrived to Palm Woods and we go out the car. James, Carlos and Logan started to walk inside, and also Kendall but I took his arm: _"You aren´t going anywhere"_ I whisper to him and the boys look us when they notice we didn´t walk with them...

- You guys aren´t going enter...? - Logan ask

- Yes... Just give us a minute... Go ahead... - I said, still taking Kendall´s arm

- Okay... - Carlos said, obviously with a " This is weird..." look...

Until I can´t see the guys anymore, I look Kendall...

Silence... Silence... Silence...

- What? - He ask finally...

- Are you going to tell me what´s going on or not?

- Hmmm... - He doubted

- Come on! You can´t tell me fist all that you said and maked me curious and then just don´t tell me anything... That´s not fair!

- Okay... I said I´m going to tell you...

- Yes!

- And I´m going to tell you...

- Go ahead!

- Let me finish...

- Sorry...

- Like I was saying... I´m going to tell you, just not now...

-** WHAT?** Are you kidding me?

- No...

- Don´t be stupid... I need to know... **NOW**

- It´s too late... Rests, Lucy... Goodnight... - He said and he kiss my cheek and he just left me there, with all my heart wanting to know what´s going on...

Kendall POV:

I left Lucy in the parking... Poor Lucy! She really wants to know "what´s wrong with me"... But I don´t ready for teeling someone about my felling, not yet...

I walked to the 2J, when I pass in front of the 4J... _Forget it. She isn´t here! You´re wasting your time look the door who doesn´t going to open..._ Oh! You look so stupid right now... Let´s go Kendall... Take your nap, in your bed, in your room, in your department, away from this door...

I look away and started to walk to my department, the 2J... I opened the door and pass in.

I walked to thhe room I share with James... I walked in and I noticed James was there, awake. Sit in his bed with the lamp burning...

- What are you doing awke James? I think you already asleep...

- Why? You don't want to tell me what's going on? - He said with a penetrating gaze

- Hmm... I don't have nothing to say...

- Yeah... Sure...

- It's true...

- Sooner or later I'm going to know what's going on... - He said and he enter in his bed. I walked to mine and I enter in my bed...

- I choose later... - I whisper

- What?

- Nothing... - I said and I turn off the lamp...

- Goodnight anyways... - He said...

- This is not going to be a _good_ night... - I whisper and I close my eyes...

Come on, Kendall! Tried to sleep, you need sleep... Think in her, yeah...

Think in her beautiful smile, her pretty eyes, her soft brown hair, her soft voice, her beautiful face, her hands... All of her is awesome, beautiful...

All of her is perfect... This night, I'm going to dream about her...

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I hope you like it, tell me what you think and if you think something is missing, or you some idea, or some phrase, you think is good for this story, please write to me... All is accepted, except hateful comments...<strong>

**That's all, please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall POV:

It's been 2 weeks since Camille enter in the hospital. And everyday, without fail, I'm going to see her, to know if she feels better and for see her beautiful face...

Me and Lucy are in the waiting room and one nurse walked towards us...

- Hi Mrs. Stone and Mr. Knight... - Yeah she knows us, of course is other nurse than the first one. We talk with the doctor if he can change the nurse. Now she hates us, but whatever. The new nurse is more nice...

- Can we pass to see Camille? - Lucy ask

- Yeah... But I would say that Camille can leave the hostal in three days...

- Really? - I said with my eyes wide open...

- Yeah... - She said smiling at us

- **OMG!** That's awesome... - I said with a big smile in my face. _Finally!_ Camille is going to come to Palm Woods again...

- Can we go to see her? - Lucy said smiling so big...

- Yeah... But by one by one, okay? - The nurse said, looking us, especially to Lucy

- Of course...! You know we already know that... - Lucy said, smiling so innocently...

- Oh, don´t make the innocent with me, Lucy. You know if I don´t tell you anything, you can say: _"She didn´t say anything to us, so we can pass together..."_ I know you, little girl - The nurse said smiling...

- Okay... - Lucy said, defeated - But you still love me... - She said smiling again...

The nurse rolls her eyes and smiled, she really likes us and we likes her, she is awesome... In Lucy´s words: _" She has a heart "_... Maybe a little mean for the other nurse, but true...

The nurse walks away, leaving Lucy and me alone... and so nervous, the notice is so awesome to be true...

- You go first, Kendall... - Lucy said looking at me

- Why I´m always the first?

- Oh, just shut up and go, you know you want to...

- Hmm... Okay - I said standing up, Lucy sigh

- What? You want to me go first...

- I didn´t say anything... Just go... - She said

- Okay... - I started to walk still looking at her, she look at me like I´m insane -**_ Thank you!_**- I scream running to Camille´s room, and I heard her laugh...

I look at the number 107 in the white door... I always do this before I pass... I didn´t know why...

Camille POV:

I was reading a magazine, when I heard the door opened... It wasn´t a nurse, a doctor or Lucy... It was Kendall...

- Kendall? What are you doing here? - I ask, I don´t understand why he have to come everyday... It´s so difficult forget my feeling for him with his pretty face coming everyday...

- I came to see you, _of course!_ - He said and he start to walked towards me, smiling... Agh, W_hy he has to be so cute?_

- You don´t heard the big news... - He said sitting next to me...

- No... - I said, trying my best to be rude - What big news? - _Agh! I can´t..._

- You can get out of here in three days, isn´t is awesome? - He said smiling to me, he is really happy...

- Yeah... It´s awesome... - I said, without any feeling in my voice...

- Why you don´t look happy? - He asks me with a confusion gaze in his face...

- I don´t know... - I said with a rude voice - Maybe because I´m not...

- Why? In three days you are going to get out of this room and going back to Palm Woods...

- And back to my_ terrible and aweful_ life... - I said looking at him

- And you prefer be in this hospital?

- Yes... _Million times yes_... I prefer live in this stupid hospital **_all my stupid life..._**

- You don´t know what are you talking about...

- Yes... I know, okay? I know what I said and I want to said it...

- Stop talking like this...

- Like what? - I said with a very rude voice

- Like a person who doesn´t appreciate the life...

- Oh... Look who says that... The persons who tried to kill himself before...

- That´s was personal... I share with you that, because I wanted to you to know, that I know how you felt...

- **No!** You don´t know how I felt or how I feel... You don´t know anything about me... _**Anything! **_

- Don´t say that... - He said with a sad voice

- Don´t tell me what I can say or not... I can say _whatever_ I want, okay?

- Cam...

- Don´t say anything... Stop trying to understand how I feel, because you can´t understand nothing... You don´t know why I tried to kill myself? I wanted to die... _And I still want it_... You ruined everything!

- I saved your life...

- No, you didn´t... I don´t want live, you don´t get it? You don´t know how is see your father in coma for your fault, you don´t know how is see your parents fight since you have 4 years old, you don´t know how is grow up with your father like your hero and then noticed you are the villain of the story... You don´t know how if feel know that your mother is there, in some place, hating you and blame you for the divorce of she and your father... You don´t know how is know everybody thinks you are a weirdo... You don´t know how is cry all the nights, _alone..._ You don´t know how is feel not being loved... Never being loved, don´t have your prince... You don´t know how you have to live like me... Always thinks that you are going to have your _own fairy tale_ and then notice that you don´t have it... That you are live a _nightmare_, a nightmare that you can´t wake up... And I want wake up, but for that... I have to die first...

- You think anybody knows how you feel? You think you are the only person who have trials in life? Everybody have trials, I have trials, Lucy has trials, James has trials... And you have trials, you can´t want to die for the trials... Life is beautiful, I understand that a long time ago, we have lucky to be alive... You have lucky...

- _Lucky?_ - I said angrily - Do I look like someone who have "lucky"?

- Camille...

- I don´t have lucky... I _need_ lucky... You don´t know anything about me, okay? Just leave me alone...

- Cam...

- _**Go away! **_I don´t want to see your awful face. Just go away... You don´t mean nothing to me, _nothing!_ You are not my friend, you are nothing to me... - I said and he stand up and he start to walked to the door, and he opened...

- If I get out of this door... I´m not going to come back... - He said, still with his back to me...

- Then go away... I don´t care, I don´t care about you, because I don´t need a poor stupid baby who feel penalty for me. I'm strong enough for defended myself... _Thank you!_ **_I don´t need you..._**

- Okay then... Goodbye, Camille... . He said and he get out the room... _This didn´t have to happend..._

I put my face in the pillow and I cried... cried and cried...

Lucy POV:

I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Kedall so I can pass to see Camille...

5 min. later I see Kendall coming closer to me and he look so angry... _What happend?_

- Kendall, are you okay? - I ask him taking his arm

- I'm fine... okay? I´m going to be in the parking - He said to me... _Yeah, he is angry_

- Kendall, tell me why are you so upset...

- Ask her... - He said loosed his arm from my hand away and he walks away... _Oh oh, something is so so bad... This is not good_

I start to walk to Camille´s room... I have to know why Kendall is so upset, he always is so happy when he goes to see Camille, he loves it...

I opened the door to find Camille crying in her bed, with her face in the pillow... _Oh, great!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it... Please review... This is for all of you guys...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy POV:

I started to walk to Camille´s bed to try to comfort her, but first I have to know what's going on...

- Camille... - I said and I stroked her hair with my hand - Is everything okay?

- ...No - Camille said, so low

- What happened? - I said sitting next to her

- I ruin everything, Lucy... - Camille said with her face still in the pillow

- Ruin what, Camille? - I said

- ..._Everything!_

- About what? If you don't tell me...

- Kendall... about Kendall...

- Kendall? What about him?... Wait a minute... The "problem" with him is the reason he get out so angry...?

- He is angry?... I know I ruin everything... Lucy I never wanted to do it... - Camille said crying with her face in the pillow

- What do you don't wanted to do it? - I said and she look at me with her eyes reds and with tears in her cheeks...

- Scream him, said things I didn't want to said and make he leave me... _alone..._

- What did you said to him?

- Terrible things, things I didn't mean to said... _lies..._

- What type of lies?

Camille POV:

_Then go away... I don´t care, I don´t care about you, because I don´t need a poor stupid baby who feel penalty for me. I'm strong enough for defended myself... Thank you! **I don´t need you... **_

- All that I said to him was lies...

- Then why you lied to him? - Lucy ask me

_You don´t mean nothing to me, nothing!_

- Because I'm scared... I 'm scared of see a person like him worried about me..._ Look at me!_ I'm a monster, I don't deserve him. He deserve more than me... That's why I have to get away from him... Because he would be happy... _without me..._

- You didn't saw his face everyday that he came to see you? He was happy doing that, because he cares for you so much... - Lucy said, leave me without anything to say...

_No, I´m not going anywhere, I´m going to stay just right here, with you..._

_Maybe not your exterior, but in your interior you are very sick... And I going to give you your medicine..._

_Don´t cry more. A beautiful girl like you don´t have to cry, because I know you are very strong and I know you are going to be okay, I going to be with you..._

_...but now you are not going to cry alone..._

_ I´m going to be with you, no matter what happend..._

_You don´t have nothing to thank me... Do this is my pleasure..._

_I came to see you, of course!_

- He always knows what to said... He always said cute things to me and cares for me... And I never said things good to him, I never tell the truth to him... I just lied to him and now he is gone, and he never going to come back...

_If I get out of this door... I´m not going to come back..._

- Ahh... - Lucy take a deep breath - I don't know what you want me to say... You did this happens and now you have to deal with it...

_ - Isn't is a beautiful day?..._

_ - Is always a good day when I'm with you, Cam... You are my best friend... C'mon, take my hand..._

- He was always with me...

_ - Are you okay?_

_ - You never stop to asking me that... Yes, I'm fine..._

_ - What can I say? I care about you..._

- He made me laugh, when I wanted to cried...

_You never going to be alone, you have to know that I always going to be with you... Always_

- He made me feel safe...

_When you feel alone in the dark nights, look at the sky and see the stars... and you always going to know that I'm going to be with you..._

- He was the only one who can me feel alive in this moments... He was unique, he is unique

_ - Are you scared of the death?_

_ - No... Everyone have to die someday... I don't see the death like the end of the life, I see the death like a new beginning..._

- Then you made a mistake...

- I know I did...

- The problem is that I don't know how fix it...

- Neither do I...

_With me, you never going to feel alone..._

- Three days later -

It's been three days since I made the second worst mistake of my life... Three days since I didn't see his face... Three days since I didn't heard is voice... Three days since I didn't see him...

- Are you ready to go? - A nurse ask me...

-...Yes

- Then follow me...

I follow the nurse to the witing room for see Lucy, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight... and yeah, just them. I was hoping that, maybe, because this is the day that I'm goignt o go out of thr hospital, maybe, he would be here, with me and for me... But now, I think that if just was a stupid tought...

Lucy ran up to m and she hugged me.

- I'm so happy that you can gey out of here and come to Palm Woods with us... - She said smiling to me

- Yeah... Me too - I said smiling, a fake smile... _In my exterior I'm smiling, but in my interior I'm falling apart..._

- C'mon... Let's go - She sid and she took my hand.

We go to the car and I sat between Lucy and Logan. Be in a hospital twoo weeks made me feel so tired, maybe I just have to take a nap... Yes, a nap would be great... _I sleep so I can't feel..._

- Camille, sweethart... Wake up... - Lucy said, shaking me...

- Hmm... No... I don't want to... Five min. more...

- C'mon... You have to wake up...

I open my eyes slowly to notice that my head is in Logan's shoulder...

- Oh... Sorry...

- Don't worry... It didn't bother me... - He said smilig to me with his dimples, cute dimples...

We go out the car to find Lucy waiting for us...

- Is good to have you here - Logan said and he hugged me... Ans I hugged him back, is good have strongs arms around you, arms to protecting you...

- C'mon... - Lucy said and she took my arm. We pass to Palm Woods to find all the looks in me... _Great!_ I'm going to be the weirdo and the crazy girl who tried to suicide... Life isn´t going to be good here...

-What are you looking at? Stop looking at us and turn away... Still doing your stuff... _Crazy people!_ - Lucy said and all the people look away... I have to said that have a rocker and intinidating friend is good... _Is good to have her..._

- Thank you... - I said with a weak smile

- No problem... C'mon, let's go to your room so you can leave all your stuff... - She said and she took my hand.

Logan goes to the 2J and Lucy and I go to my apartment, the 4J...

We pass in my apartment and I see evrything was just as I remembered. The glasse in the ground, the blood everywhere and the papers in the ground... Nothing was changing...

But I see something in the ground... a letter...

- What there a letter here? - I ask to Lucy

- I don't know... Just read it... - She said and she took my bags and she goes to my room

I took the letter from the ground and I read...

_To: Camille _

_From: Kendalll_

Kendall? This is from Kendall?**_ OMG! _**The letter is before the fight. I open the letter, slowly, scared of what could say...

_Dear Camille:_

_I never was good to express my feelings in front of the people, so I think is better write this letter for you._

_I want to say that I'm so sad and I feel so bad that you have to be in the hospital... Maybe if I had been there, in that moment, you isn't going to be in the hospital..._

_I just want you to know that you maybe think that you are alone in this, but you're not. If you ever need a hand to hold or someone to talk, I be there and always be, ready to listen, no matter what happend, I want you to know that I would be there, right next to you..._

_Yes, I'm not a superhero or someone who can get off your pain with a snap. But if is necessary, I could try to be your hero, because that's what I want to be... Your hero..._

_I hope when you can come to Palm Woods, you can read this..._

_With all the love of my heart, Kendall_

I put the letter in front of my chest and pressed strongly in the place of my heart is. How I can be so stupid? I have to fix this... I need him...

I open the door of my apartment and I start to run to the 2J. When I arrived I knocked the door, and James open it.

- Oh... Hey Cam... Would you like come in?

- No, I'm fine, thanks... I just want to know if is Kendall here?

- Hmm... No, he went to walk like 4 min. ago, I...

I don't leave James ending... I just start to run again...

I arrived to the lobby and I see Kendall walking and I scream his name.: _Kendall! _

He doesn't look at me, he just still walking... I ran more and more faster... I need talk to him... I need him...

_Please don't tell me this is the end of the story_  
><em>Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me<em>  
><em>We've gone our separate ways, we'll meet up on another page<em>  
><em>Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me<em>

- Kendall... Please stop! - I said, run more and more faster

He didn't stop, he still walking and walking, away from me...

He start to cross a runway... I stop and I scream to him again... Hoping that he can turn to me and see me...

- Kendall, please! Turn to me and look to me...

- _**What?**_ - He said angrily and he turn to me...

- Watch out! - I scream and the other thing I notice was a car... hitting Kendall...

_In chapter three, went off and chased the dream_  
><em>To get your ghost that's haunting me<em>  
><em>It was scarier to be without you<em>  
><em>But I know that in the end<em>  
><em>I need some time to take a pen<em>  
><em>And write this chapter of my own<em>

_Please don't tell me this is the end of the story_  
><em>Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me<em>  
><em>We've gone our separate ways, well meet up on another page<em>  
><em>Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I really sorry for not update... I just couldn't... But I promise I would update soon, or less try... I really like this chapter, I hope you like it too..<strong>

**Thanks to everyone for comment. You are the best, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Camille POV:

I run to him and I took his hand... The stupid driver just goes away... _So stupid!_ I can't believe this...

- Kendalll... Kendall... Look at me... - I said with his hands in mine... He look at me...

- I'm... sorry... - He said and he close his eyes...

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

- No... No... **Help!** Somebody... I need help...! - I scream, the more loud I could... Some people start to walk to me and they formed a circle around me... - Please... I don't have my phone... _Somebady call 911..._ - I said, desperate with tears in my eyes... I can't lose him... Not now...

A women call to the 911, and the ambulance came to pick up Kendall and me... They put Kendall in a stretcher and I was next to him...

- I'm always going to be next to you... - I whisper to him and I put my head in his chest - You going to be okay... I promise to you...

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
><em>I will never make it by<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
><em>All I need is you and I,<em>  
><em>Without you, without... You!<em>

We arrived to the hospital and the nurses and doctors took Kendall to a room of emergency... He loses a lot of blood...

I just stay here, stand, trying to believe this is really happening... With all the people passing arround me...

I start to walk to the phone, so slowly, with my hands sweating... I took the phone and I mark a number of one person I need right now...

- Hello?

- Lucy - I said sobbing

- Camille? What's wrong? - She said with a worried voice

- Kendall... Kendall...

- What's wrong with him?

- He is in the hospital...

- What?- She said in a shocked tone

- Please come over... - I said sobbing so hard

- I'm coming, don't worry... I'm going to tell to Mrs. Knight, Katie and the guys... Don't worry... We'll be there in a minute - She said and she hang out...

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we're estrange<br>Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
><em>I can't take one more sleepless night<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

I hope so...

Lucy POV:

_He is in the hospital..._ What the hell is going on? OMG! This is not possible... Camille get out of the hospital and Kendall enters?

I run to the 2J, desperate... I knocked the door and Logan open it...

- Oh... Hey Lu...

- **_Kendall is in the hospital!_** - I scream and his eyes wiped...

- What? - He said

- C'mon... We have to go... He is in the hospital with Camille...

- What happend?

- I don't know... But we have to go now... Tell the others... **Hurry!**

He run inside and 4 seconds later... All of us was running to the parking... OMG! Please God... Protect Kendall... and also Camille... Don't leve them alone, _please!_

Kendall:

I was walking by the pool and I thought: "Kendall, you maybe should go to say Camille hi, at least that. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do, right now..." I start to walk, to see Camille in the parking. I arrived to the parking and I saw Logan hugged Camille, and she hugged him back... Well, yeah... That made me felt awkward... Yeah... I admit it... I'm the jealous type...

So... I just turn and walks away... I hope she have fun with Logie... Ok, I know he is my best friend, but saw that still hurts, because I remember they were "boyfriend and girlfriend", and maybe, they still feel the same things for eachother that they did... That hurts...

I start to walk to the 2J... I don't wanted to see them... I don't want to see anything or think in something... I don't want to feel...

I don't get it... What the life have to be so difficult? Why MY life have to be so difficult? If I had stayed in Minessota and don't choose this "dream", well, not my dream, the dream of James... I know life would be more easy... A lot

I open the door of the 2J and I go directed to my room... I closed my room and I lied in my bed, I put my face in the pillow and I close my eyes and all I can tought was her... **_GET OUT OF MY MIND!_...** I scream, because I know no one can heard me. I sit in my bed and I took my head with my hands, frustrated... _her eyes, her hair_... _**STOP, STOP!**_..._ her smile, her laught_... _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_... _her nose, her hands_... _**PLEASE! JUST STOP!**_...

I open my eyes, so slowly, and I see... _nothing_... I didn't see her...

I stand up and start to walk to the door, I open it and I was decided to go to other palce, anywhere, just other place... I need a walk for clear my mind...

I saw Carlos, James and... Logan in the kitchen... Oh, great! What is Logan doing here?

- Hey, Kendall... Where are you going? - James ask

- I'm going to walk...- I said still walking to the door, don't looking to them...

- Oh... Can I go with you? - Logan ask me

- No... - I sad so loud, and I turn to see him - What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have to be with your little girlfriend? - I said angrily

- Girlfriend? What girlfriend?

- **Camille!** - I scream to him

- Kendall... Camille and I...

- Save it... - I said open the door and walk away... I don't want to heard him, not now...

I walk so slowly, I don't want run, I just want to walk and think, of everything...

I don't walk a lot, when I heard a voice, the least voice I want to heard now or maybe the voice I want to heard right now, screaming my name... _Kendall!_

I didn't get it...We were best friends. then we kissed and she said she can't and I leave her alone, then she said we were just friends, then she said she didn't need me... Now what she is trying to do? Break my heart again? I don't going to leave that happend, not again...

I din't stop to walk, I din't want to heard what she have to say to me... I din't want to see her because I know thats would be hurt more... _Kendall... Please stop!_

No, I don't going to stop... _Forget it!_ Kendall Knight didn't going to have a heartbreak, again and again... Like he was a toy, I have feelings and all this hurt so much...

I start to cross a runaway, when I heard one more time... _Kendall, please! Turn to me and look to me..._

- **_What?_** - I scream angrily, turning to see her...

- Watch out! - She scream... _Watch out?_ I looked to my left just to see a car, hitting me. The pain is indescribable, the glass in my body, the blood down from my head and arms, the shock... All is indiscribable, a pain I can't explain... Like I could die right here and right now...

All that I can say when I look at her was: _I'm sorry..._ Because I really feel and then all turned black...

I tried so hard to open my eyes, but I can't... _Why?_ I don't know... I heard some voices, but I couldn't see who is talking...

- He is in comma. We tried so hard and he didn't wake up, and he has a lot of wounds, and he hit his head, very strong, he maybe has a contusion... Maybe that's why he didn't wake up. We can't say anything exactly right now, but he is in a very bad state...

Me? They are talking about me? I'm here, I'm fine... I'm not in comma... No, of course not, because if I was in comma, I couldn't think, right?

Or I'm awake but I'm sleep? This is confuse...

- Maybe we should talk with the brunette girl who is in the waiting room...

Brunette? They are talking about Camille? _Camille!_ I need see her or at least hear her... I need her, just one more time... Just one more time I want to heard her voice, her laugh, see her eyes, feel her touch... Be with her...

- Yeah. She have to know that his friend is in comma in a really bad status...

Bad status? I'm alright... C'mon stupid eyes, open... **NOW!** _please!_

- Let's go... - I heard the voice said..._ Oh, c'mon_... This can't be happening to me...

Camille POV:

I can't believe this is happening... I get out of this stupid hospital and now Kendall enter... Oh, Kendall! I hope you will be alright... I need you... I really need you...

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
><em>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<em>  
><em>Or said something insulting?<em>

_- Don´t say anything... Stop trying to understand how I feel, because you can´t understand nothing..._

_- **Go away! **I don´t want to see your awful face. Just go away..._

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<em>

_- Then go away... I don´t care, I don´t care about you, because I don´t need a poor stupid baby who feel penalty for me. _

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>

_- You don´t know anything about me, okay? Just leave me alone..._

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty_

__- You know? Sometimes you are really annoying...__

__Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<em>_

__- Stop trying to make me feel better... You can't do anything for me...__

__Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>_

__- I don't need you... You can leave me alone... I'm used to that...__

__I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry__

__- I always like his beautiful eyes... __

__You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<br>__

__- If I get out of this door... I´m not going to come back...__

__Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this__

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

My eyes are still with tears, and more and more tears down to my cheeks... Please Kendall... Stay with me... I really need you... I can't have 2 especially persons for me in this hospital... and know they are here for my fault...

I slide down the wall, with my hands in my face, crying so hard... This is all my fault... This never had to pass... I'm ruined 2 lifes... Why?... And I ruined 2 lifes of 2 persons I love...

A hand took my shoulder and I didn't want to look up... I just wanted to cry and drown in my tears...

- Mrs. Roberts?

I look up to see a man in a white coat, a doctor... I wipe my tears and I stand up... _Please!_ Tell me nothing is wrong with him...

- How is Kendall, doctor? Is he okay?

- I lament to say... No, he isn't in a good status. For be realist, he is in a very bad status...

And that's when everything turn black and dark...

_- Remember... I'm with you..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, guys... And please review... I like when you review, it's make me feel that you really like this story or not... Please guys, tell me what you think...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Camille POV:

_- Sorry, but he is die..._

_- What?_

**No!** I open my eys so slowly and a white light blind me... I sit and I notice I'm in a white bed. I out my hand in my eyes for not see...

- Hmm? Where am I? - I said with a hoarse voice...

- Camille? - I heard a voice said... Lucy

- Camille! **OMG!** You're awake! - She said, hugged me - Oh... thanks God! You gave me a big scare - She separated from me and she took my shoulders - Don't do that to me, never again...

- Where am I? - I ask... That dream felt so real...

- In a room in the hospital, you passed out when the doctor told you about Kendall...

Now I remember everything...

- I lament to say... No, he isn't in a good status. For be realist, he is in a very bad status...

- Is he okay? - I ask desperate

- I don't know. Just breathe Camille... He needs you alive and okay...

- I need him more... - I whisper with my head down

- I'm going to alert the doctor that you are awake... - She said and she leave me there... Again alone...

The docotr pass with a little lantern in his hand...

- Okay Mrs. Roberts. I need that you follow the light of my lantern with your look... - He said and he move the lantern to left to right...

_Watch out!_

I scream and I covered my eys with my hands... I remember how the car hitt Kendall...

Lucy hugged me and I cried in her chest...

- All is going to be okay... Shh... It's okay... - She said stroking my hair...

We stayed like that like 10 min. ago. Then I look at her and I wipe my tears...

- I want to see him... - I said in a weak voice

- Cam... We all want to see him, but you can't now...

- I know... But I need see him sometime... And now, I'm going to visite my father... - I said and I stand up...

- Camille... You aren't in a very good condicions. You have to rest... - Lucy said still sitting in the bed...

- I'm enought okay for walk to my father's room... - I said and I left the room... I still a little dizzy, but I need to see my father... I miss him so much...

I open the door for see my father in his bed, with his eyes closed, with a machine that made him stay alive. I walked to him and I sit next to him...

- I'm really sorry, dad. I know I screw everything, but you have to know I'm really sorry. Oh, dad! You don't know how much I need you right now... I have a lot of thing I want to tell you... Oh, father! You know what? You isn't the only one is here for my fault, my... best friend is here too... For my fault. I said things to him that I didn't have to say, and now he is here, in a really bad status. Oh father! I really need you, please wake up! I miss you... - I said with tears in my eyes

_- Don´t cry more. A beautiful girl like you don´t have to cry, because I know you are very strong and I know you are going to be okay, I going to be with you... - I said and wipe her tears falling down to her face..._

_- Sometimes is good cry..._

_- I know, but now you are not going to cry alone..._

- Well, I'm crying alone right now - I said and I kiss the forehead of my father and I get out of the room...

_Hello, hello_  
><em>anybody out there?<em>  
><em>'cause I don't hear a sound<em>  
><em>Alone, alone<em>  
><em>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now<em>

I walk by the hall... Seing doctors and nurses, hearing loud noises about machines, persons crying and screaming... But I can't heard anything... I just heard my heart breaking and I only see the tears in my cheeks...

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><em>like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><em>sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><em>but it's never enough<em>

_- Are you sure you okay?_

_- Yes, I'm fine_

_- You don't look fine_

_- But I am..._

_Cause my echo, echo_  
><em>is the only voice coming back<em>  
><em>my shadow, shadow<em>  
><em>is the only friend that I have<em>

I don't want to knoww what is coming, I'm scared about the future. A future without you... I slike the whole word destroyed and if you isn't here... I can't feel anything...

_Listen, listen_  
><em>I would take a whisper if<em>  
><em>that's all you have to give<em>  
><em>but it isn't, isn't<em>  
><em>you could come and save me<em>  
><em>try to chase it crazy right out of my head<em>

I don't see, because the only thing I see is you... I'm thinking in your hair, in your beautiful eyes, in your eyebrowns that, you used said you hated, but I love it, in your smile, in your hands holding mine, in your laught, in your form to make me smile...

_I don't wanna be down and  
>I just wanna feel alive and<br>get to see your face again but 'til then  
>Just my echo, my shadow<br>youre my only friend_

I have to see you... I start to run, more and more fast... I have to know is your okay... I have to see... I need it!

Hello, hello  
>anybody out there?<p>

I open the door to see you in your bed, but without your smile and with your eyes closed... I walk close to you, with my eyes with tears and I sit next to you...

- Hello, Kendall...

I took with my hand your hair, and I see all the scars in your beautiful face... I see a poor guy, my poor guy...

- I'm really sorry, you are here for my fault. I really need you, nothing what I said was true, I was just scared of someone like you worried for someone like me, because you deserve more, you deserve more than me... And now, look at you, you are in this condicion for my fault. This was other reason for I said what I said. I know I'm a danger and for me you are like this. No one more have the fault, just me, me and me... - I said crying and I put my face in his chest and I cried, more and more...

- Mrs. Roberts? - I heard someone said. I turn around to see a doctor in the door, I wipe my tears away...

- Hmm? Oh... Excuse me... - I said looking at him, still sitting next to Kendall...

- It's okay... But Mr. Knight is still in treatment so he can't recive any visits, sorry. But you should rest too, to feel better...

- I'm okay... But he isn't, right? - I ask and the doctor nodded... I was hopping he didn't do that...

- You have to save him... - I said holding Kendall's hand

- We are going to do all we can... But now, you can't be here...

I nodded and I turn to see Kendall face and I said: "Don't worry, all is going to be okay"

I stand up and I got out the room. I sit in the ground and I covered my face with my hands, this is too much for me, I can't support this...

Kendall POV:

_"Don't worry, all is going to be okay"_

I want to opened my eys, but I can't... _**Stupid eyes!**_

- Well, Kendall... Just rest, okay? - The doctor said and I heard a doctor closed...

That's all he was going to say? Agh, they didn't get it... I'm okay... Eyes open! **NOW!**

... Nothing... Wow! Thanks brain...

Ok, Kendall, just relax... She said she need you and she was lying, that's good, right?

Lucy POV:

I was sitting in the waiting toom, when I see a shadow in the ground, crying...

- Camille?

I stand up and I walk to the shadow and I notice is Camille...

- Camille? Are you okay? - I said sitting next to her and she look at me

- Do I look okay? - She said with a lot of tears in her face

- Right... Stupid quetion... - I said and she smiled a little, but so weak

- What happend?

- My father and... Kendall...

- Kendall?

- Yes...

- But, the doctor said we can't pass to see him...

- I know... I passed without permission - I sigh - And is true, he is in a really bad status... He is unconscious and he have a lot of scars...

- I know... But Cam... He is going to be okay and then you can tell him what you feel about him...

- What are you talking about?

- Oh, **C'mon Camille!** Is obvious that you love him...

- I don't - She said indignant

- Yeah... And I believe you... _**Stop trying to deny**_... You know I'm telling the truth...

Camille POV:

_You know I'm telling the truth..._

No... I know that's can't be possible... He is my best friend, just that...

- One week later -

One week... and nothing! Neither my father or Kendall wake up... This is killing me, so slowly...

I always come to the hospital, since that day and It's been a long time ago I don't practice for an audition, I don't care for that anymore...

The doctor pass in the waiting, smiling to us... Okay? You don't see we are not smiling and you smile? What's going on?

- I have good news...

I see to him, anxious...

- What good news? - I said more and more anxious...

- The patient is awake...

And that simple four words make my world, coloring again...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so happy, this is the chapter number 10... I hope you like it, guys! And please review...<strong>

**And a special thanks for osnapitzriri, really thanks you. When I publish a new chapter and I see, just one person commented, is enough for makes my day, thanks you so much for your comments... I hope you like it! And thanks to everyone...**


	11. Chapter 11

Camille POV:

- Wait, who is the patient that you're talking about? - I said confused

- Oh... Sorry. I forget you have two persons that you care here, sorry. Well, the patient that is awake is your father...

- My father? - I said so excited - _**Ah! That's awesome...** _- I start to jumping and clap - **OMG!** Thank you doctor... - I hugged the doctor - Can I pass to see him? _Please...!_

- Yeah, of course... But carefu... - I don't have the doctor end, I just ran to my father's room... _Finally!_ I wait like 5 months for this... _Finally!_ I'm going to see him...

I open the door so excited, for find my father in the window, seeing the sky. I ran to him and I hugged him so tight and I started to cry in his back...

- Dad... I'm so sorry... _I'm so happy you're wake up_... I was so worried for you and I feel so guilty because all this was my fault... - I said crying and my father turn around and hugged me...

- My little girl... You don't know how much time I wanted to huge you...

- How can you forgive me so quick? - I said looking at him - You was in comma for my fault...

- I love you my little daughter... No matter what you do or what can happend, I will always love you... - He said and he wipe my tears and he hugged me again...

- I love you, dad... - I said hugging him and crying - I'm so happy that you would wake up...

- I know... - He said and we just stay like this like 2 min. We didn't say anything, our company is enough

- You know what, babe? - He said looking at me

- What?

- We have to pass some time together for recover the 5 months we lost...

- Yes, I'm totally agree...

- So, we going to travel...

- _**What?**_ - I said shocked

- Yes. A travel is perfect, we going to get out this town, for a while obviosly, but that's what we need, another environment...

- Ahh... - I said undecided... What about Kendall? He don't wake up yet, I can't leave him alone...

- What? You don't like the idea? - My father said with a confused look in his face

- Yes... I love it... - I said with a fake smile and he smiled and hugged me. _He is my father, he is the man who protect me. I have to do this, I almost kill him, he is my father... And I love him so much..._

- C'mon... We have to pack... - He said taking my hand

- What? Right now? We going to go... right now?

- Of course. As soon we leave, we will have more time... - He said smiling and I just nodded... _Godbye Kendall, I hope I can see you soon..._

My dad din't know that Lucy was in the waiting room, so he just took my hand and we walk away, to get out the hospital, and we took the bus to Palm Woods. More and more far to Kendall...

We arrived to Palm Woods and we enter in our department (I already cleaned with Lucy) and my father smiled...

- Is good be in house...

- Yeah...

- C'mon, babe. Let's go to pack...

- Ok... But, where we going to go?

- I don't know... I just want to get out this town for a while...

Me too, but I want to know if he wakes up too...

I start to walk to my room... I close the door, and I slid my back down it and I took my legs with my arms..._ I'm sorry..._

I stand up and I walk to my closet to get all my clothes... And I found something...

_Happy Birthday, best friend. With all my love, Kendall..._

It is a photo of me and him, he was charging me... I smile, I remember that...

_It was a day before my birthday, a long time ago. My dad was in a travel and he can't come to my birthday, I was really sad. I was thinking that I'm going to pass my birthday alone..._

_I was sitting in the lobby, with tears in my eyes... I can't believed that I had to pass my birthday alone and then someone sit next to me..._

_- Are you okay? - I look to my right and I notice it was Kendall..._

_- Yeah... - I said wiped my tears away - Just a little tired..._

_- Can you believe that tomorrow is your birthday?_

_I look at him, I was thinking that everybody forget it, because nobody tell me nothing about it._

_- You remember it? - I asked looking him_

_- Of course... You're not crying becacse you are tired, are you?_

_- No... Is because, well, tomorrow is my birthday and my father not going to be with me. And I think... everybody forget my birthday, because, well, no one mention it..._

_- I think no one forget it, it just... Well, I don't know... But, you know what?_

_- What?_

_- Tomorrow iss going to be your best birthday, I promise... - He rubbed my knee and he stand up and he walks away..._

_I just stay there, so confused..._

_The day of my bithday, I wake up at 8:30 a.m. I look at my room, everything was... dark. I stand up and walk to my closet, I changed myself and I go out my department. _

_I go to the lobby, everything was like yesterday... No one say to me anything..._

_I sighed, I knew anybody was to remember..._

_I sit in the sofa and I just saw the persons pass... No one say anything, not evenn look at me, I had tears in my eyes..._

_- Happy Birthday! - I look to the person was talking and I saw, it was Kendall..._

_- Are you okay? - He sit next to me_

_- No... I tell you nobody going to rember my bithday..._

_- And I tell you, this is going to be your best birthday..._

_- How can this going t be my "best birthday"? - I said confused and he stand up and he stretched out his hand to me_

_- Do you trust in me? - He said smiling_

_- Hmm... Yes, I do... - I said smiling to him and I took his hand_

_We walk to, well, I didn't know where I was walking, I just walk with him..._

_- Here we are... - He said and I see a beutiful landscape. It was cataract and the water look so magical. I been here like 2 years ago and I never been here, I don't even know this place exist..._

_- Where we are? - I asked looking at him_

_- In my favourite place of this town..._

_- I didn't__ know this place exist..._

_- Well, now you know... C'mon, take my hand... - I took his hand and we start to walk to the grass, we lay in the grass and we look to the sky..._

_We talk about million of things, we laugh and we pass a great time, until... I heard a thunder and the sky turn a little dark... I straightened and I look to Kendall..._

_- Hmm... Kendall, we should back, th sky didn't look so, well, you know, safe, maybe it's going to be a storm..._

_- Why? You scared of a little of water? - He straightened too and look at me with a funny look..._

_- No, but... - Another thunder - C'mon, Kendall... - I stand up and he did too_

_- Ok... - He said - But first - He pushed me and I fall in the water of the cataract... And he start to laugh of me_

_- Agh... It's so cold. Why did you do that?_

_- It's so funny... - He was still laughing_

_- Agh... C'mon help me... - I said extending my hand..._

_- Ok, ok... - He took my hand and I pulled him so he fall in the water too..._

_- Agh... - He said with chills - This is so cold... _

_- I tell you... - I said and the storm start, and million of drops of water fall to the sky..._

_- Let's get out here - I said_

_- Great idea_

_We get out and we start to run to Palm Woods, hand to hand, we were laughing so much..._

_When we arrived to Palm Woods, we fall in the ground of the lobby, laughing so hard and everybody see us like we are weirdos, but we doesn't matter..._

_- So... - He said when we calm a little - You like your birthday?_

_- Yes..._

_- I have something for you - He said and he took something of his pocket, a present - Happy Birthday Camille..._

_I smiled and I took the present... I look at him..._

_- Best birthday ever... - I said smiling and he smile to me... Everything was more easier..._

I sigh and I smile so weak. That day, anybody remeber my birthday, except him, of course my dad call me in the night and I tell to him: _"This is my best birthday, dad..."_, it was true and still is...

- Honey, you are ready?

I jump a little when I heard the voice of my father calling me...

- Yeah, I be there in a minute...

I put some clothes in a bag and I just get out my room.

- Ready, honey? - My father ask

- Yeah...

We get out the apartment and we go to the parking, to go in my father's car. I sat back on the site. I look to the windonw and the car start to move...

I hope I see you soon, Kendall...

_- Oh, **C'mon Camille!** Is obvious that you love him..._

_- I don't_

_- Yeah... And I believe you... **Stop trying to deny**... You know I'm telling the truth..._

Kendall POV:

I can't believe I still sleep... Come on, eyes, _**open...**_

Think Kendall, think in the air, in the sun, in your friends, in the music you do... In her...

Think in her hair, in her eyes, in her tabs, in her hands, in her smile, in her laugh, in her little tears, in her arms, in all of her...

_- I really need you..._

C'mon Kendall your family need you, your friends need you, she needs you...

_- Do you believe in angels?_

_- He is in a really bad status..._

_- And back to my terrible and aweful life..._

_- Nothing what I said was true_

_- You have to wake up, for me_

_- Friends forever, I promise..._

_- I won't leave you..._

_- Thanks, for everything you did and you do for me..._

All that memories of she, all the things she said, all of that, make me feel better, make me feel alive...

One moment I was "unconscious" and in the other moment I was **_awake..._**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, and please review, please? For me? I maybe sound desperate, but please I like when you review, yes? Tell me what you think of it...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall POV:

I straightened so slowly, with pain in my body, I put a wince in my face and I strat to lower the bed...

I groaned for the pain and I started to walk to the door, so slowly, _**Gosh!**_ I maybe see like an old person...

I open the door and I get out the room, finally! Is good can walk and feel the air in my face...

I walk so slowly to the waiting room, maybe my family and friends are there, maybe she is there...

And I was right, in the waiting room is my mother and my little sister, James, Carlos, Logan, Lucy and... Yes, only they, where is she?

I walk towards they but my knees suddenly became so weak and I fall to the ground... _**Ouch!**_ This hurts!

- Kendall! . I heard Lucy scream

- Big brother! - That's Katie voice

- Son! - And that's my mom

Some hands help me stand up and sit in the ground, everybody was staring at me...

- Are you okay, buddy? - Carlos ask me

- What are you doing here? - Lucy ask me

- Why the doctors isn't tell us that you woke up? - My mom ask

- Why you get out for your room? - Logan ask me

- Are you feel okay or you need I call a nurse? - Katie ask me

- When you woke up? - James ask me

- Okay, okay... - I said to them - Too many questions... Give me a breath...

- Sorry... - Everybody said at the same time

- Okay, now I'm going to answer it - I took a deep breath - Yes, I'm fine. I come to see us. The doctors didn't know that I woke up. I wanted to see you and walk a little. I'm okay, just a little weak and dizzy and I wake uo like 8 min. ago...

They look at me and they didn't say anything, they just stay shocked like 10 seconds and then my mother hugged me...

- I'm so happy that you can oake up. I was so worried for you... - She said crying

- I know mom... - I said hug her back - I miss you too

My mother separate from me and the next in hugging was my little sister...

- I miss you, big brother... If you're not here, who going to be the one I make plans with?

I smile to what she said

- I miss you too, Katie... - I hug her. I now Katie see so strong but she still is a little girl with feelings...

Everybody help me to stand up and I talk to everyone a little, I answer questions and I laugh a little, but I still thinking in the brunette girl with brown eyes...

- Hmm... Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment...?

- Yeah, sure...

- Alone...

When I said that everyone start to say excuses like... _My hair, cor ndogs, books of math, magazines and games_... Then everyone start walks away...

When everyone walks away I turn to see Lucy, who is with a confused look...

- Okay?... What do you want to say to me?

- Hmm... Okay. I just wanted to ask you... Where is Camille?

- Oh... About that... I don't know...

- What? What do you mean "I don't know"?

- I mean what I said... I don't know where she is... A doctor came and he said her father wake up and she went to saw him and she didn't come back...

- Oh... How much time has passed sice that?

- Hmm... Like 4 hours...

- She hasn't call you or anything?

- No...

- Oh...

- I'm sorry... I know you wanted to see her...

- No, it's okay...

- Are you sure? Because I can call her, right now...

- _**No!**_ She maybe is with her father. Don't worry, I'm okay, I just wanted to know where she is...

- Ok... But, you know what? Some time, you have to tell her what you feel...

- Feel? About what?

- About she and you... "together"...

- She is my friend, just that...

- Agh!... This is impossible. You two are so stubborn... Why can you just tell her what you feel? It's obviously that you love _eachother_... The problem is that you two don't want to admit it, because you two are _**afraid** _of that... _afraid of the love you feel for eachother..._

She stand up and go away... She was saying rubbish... _We don't love eachother_... I don't love her. Like a _friend_, of course... But just that, we are friends, just that... _right?_

- Two months later -

Camille POV:

Two months separate from home, two months separate from Lucy, two months separate from the civilizacion, two months separate from my friends, two months separate from him... from his smile, his cute dimples, his hair, his beautiful eyes, his laugh... two months separate from his voice...

This place don't have signal, so I can't comunicate with anybody, but today, I'm going to come back home, I hope that nobody is mad with me and they can understand me... _I hope..._

- Ready to come back home, honey? - My father ask me when he was putting the bags in the rear of the car

- Yes... I'm more than ready...

- Then... Let´s go...

I smiled and I sit in the seat next to my father... It's going to be a long travel... I must take some sleep...

- 1 hour later -

- Honey... Wake up! We arrived to Palm Woods...

I open my eyes so slowly and the light of the sun make me close them again... I straightened and I get out the car. I took my bags and we pass to Palm Woods...

_The looks..._ All the looks stared at me... Why the persons ahve to look at you like you are inhuman? I feel out of place when they look at me and when they whisper, thinking I don't see them... _But I see them..._

I try so hard to ignore them... I walk to the 4J... Finally home! I smiled and I enter. I leave my bags in my bed and I walk to the 3B and I knocked the door, with a big smile in my face...

- Who the heck it is? Don't you know, whoever you are, in this time I play rock...? - The door open and a mad Lucy get out, but when she see me, her eyes wide open...

- _**Camille!** _You came back! - She scream and she hugged me... _Even a rocker has her sentimental side..._

- I miss you so much... Why you didn't call me? - She ask, turning away from me

- I'm sorry. My dad and I went to a place without signal, he said he wanted to feel the nature... I miss you so much too - I said hugging her again

- C'mon, Camille... I think the guys miss you too... - She said smiling to me - Specially someone...

- I hope you are referred to Katie...

- Is that what you want to believe... - She said smiling and she took my hand and we ran to the 4J...

- Ready to see them? - Lucy ask me

- Do I have another option?

- Hmm... - She said thoughtful - No! - She laugh and she knock the door... _It's time..._

Carlos open the door... I was next to Lucy, but a place he can't see me...

- Oh... Hey Lucy... - He said smiling, he is always happy, I don't understand that boy... He is like a little children, but maybe if everyone were like him, life would be better... - What do you need?

- Me? Anything... I just want to show you what I brought... - She took my arm and Carlos see me... He is shocked...

- Ca... Camille? - He said still shocked

- Hey, Carlos. Nice to see you again... - I said smiling

- _**Camille!**_ - He scream and he hugged me, very strong

- Carlos... Give her a breath. You're going to kill her... - Lucy said

- Oh... - Carlos said, turning away from me - Sorry... - He said with a innocent voice

- Is okay. It was a nice pain... - I said and he smiled

- Can we get in? - Lucy ask

- Oh, yeah... Come in...

We pass and I look everything, nothing change here...

- Carlos... Why you screaming like that? - James pass with a comb in his hand... _Oh!_ James hasn't change so much too...

- Hi, James... - I said smiling to him

He look to me, with his eyes wide open...

- Camille! - He scream and he ran to hugged me - _**OMG!**_ It's you... It's you...

- Yes, James. It's me... - I said hugging him back

- I'm so happy to see you- He said separete from me - Finally you came back...

- I'm happy to came back too...

Then, a mad Logan come in...

- What is the problem with everybody? Don't you see I'm studying? - He said so mad

- The same Logan... - I said smiling to him

He look at me, so shocked and then he ran to hugged me...

- Camille! _You came back..._

- Yes, I came back... - I turning away from him - I miss you so much guys... - I said looking to everyone... _But someone is missing_... Kendall...

- Hmm... Guys, where is Kendall?

Then a tall boy, with a cute hair and beautiful eyes come in to the room, obviously he was sleeping, all his hair is a mess, but he still look so cute...

- Why is everyone screaming? - He said sleepy

- Look in front of you, big fool...- Lucy said

Then he look at me, our looks crossed and in his eyes I can see confusion...

- Camille? - He ask so low

- Hi, Kendall - I said looking at him... The persons said the eyes are the door of our souls. In his eyes I only see pain and confusion...

He didn't say anything, but everyone said excuses and they get out the apartment. We only look us...

When we are just he and me in the apartment, he finally speaks...

- What are you doing here? - He ask with a rough voice

- I came back... I missed you... - I said with a low voice

- _**How can you just come here after all that passed?**_ - He said and I can feel the angry in his words - You didn't tell anyone of us where you going to be, you didn't call anybody of us, you don't care...

- Kendall...

- And you know what is the worst thing? - He said started walk for the room - You left when I was still unconscious... That demostrated that you don't cared about me...

- You don't understand - I said, his words hurt - He is my father... The man who raised me... I can't tell him no after all I did... I think you going to understand. Now I know I was wrong...

- I don't understand? - He said looking at me - I saved your freaking life... I always was there and you kicked me out and told me that you don't need me and I don't mean nothing to you... Well, is that what you think, maybe we just have to take differents roads...

- What?

_I always needed time on my own_  
><em>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>

- I said we have to take differents roads... Is best for us...

- What do you mean with "differents roads"?

- I mean what I said... I think we just have to act like nothing passed. We going to see us, obviously, but that doesn't mean we are friends or something... - He said and he walks away and enter in his room, closing the door with a bang. And I just stay there, shocked, hoping that this is just a dream, a bad dream...

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I start to walk to the door. I can't believe this... Kendall hates me...

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

I open the door, so slowly, and I turn around to see one time this department, the department that I know I can't come back...

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do<em>  
><em>Reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left<em>  
><em>they lie on my floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you<em>  
><em>I love the things that you do<em>

I close the door and start to walk to the lobby, I don't in the mood to go back to my department, I just want to be alone...

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

I sit in the lobby, my face looking at the ground... I think I just have to get over it and understand he don't want anything with me...

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

I have to be strong, now I understand that the little things can't get you down, because you have to fight for what you believe and what you think is correct, you have to fight for you. Now I understand that what I did was totally wrong and that "cutting yourself" is not the solution. You think you are helping people because no one cares about you or you think you are a nuisance, but you're not, you have friends and family that cares about you and they love you... Now I understand...

But I know is too late for fix the things with him, but is not too late for live in the correct form... For live safe...

_Do you see how much I need you right_ now?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it... The part of: "You two are so stubborn..." is dedicated to sub-ice diamond, when you review, you gave me the idea...<strong>

**Thanks to osnapitzriri,again :), for review. And thanks to LoverToMusic for review and what you said about me and my story :), your reviews make me happy and make me keep writting...**

**Please review and tell me what you think...**


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall POV:

_- I don't understand? I saved your freaking life... I always was there, and you kicked me out and told me that you don't need me and I don't mean nothing to you... Well, is that what you think, maybe we just have to take differents roads..._

_- What?_

Every word that I said, is passing again and again in my head, torturing me...

_- I said we have to take differents roads... Is best for us..._

_- What do you mean with "differents roads"?_

_- I mean what I said... I think we just have to act like nothing passed. We going to see us, obviously, but that doesn't mean we are friends or something... _

I don't want to be the villian in the story, I always try to do the things the hero or the prince would do, but it's difficult try to be "perfect" in everything... The "perfect" person doesn't exist, nobody is perfect and I'm so far to be perfect...

I try to smile all the time, I try to be strong and do the correct things, I try not to disturb or shout to the people, I try to be a prince... But I'm not that. I just a human with deffects, wishes, qualities, dreams and feelings.

Sometimes I wish I would not be able to feel, so I don't have to be "perfect"...

But I feel, I have feelings and, right now, I feel like garbage...

I just thought that separate from her was the best. But now I'm not sure of that... She was the one who broke my heart, the one who went to a "travel" and left me here, _alone_, the one whonot called me, the one who said that she don't need me. I don't blame her for anything, but she can't blame me or claim me for what I did. She _was_ my friend and I'm going to convince me that nothing happened between me and her... _nothing..._

Sometimes is hard try to be perfect, because when you try to be perfect, you forget be yourself...

All this time, I was trying to be that, "perfect". Perfect in everything I said and everything I do.

Today I wasn't perfect, I just show how I really felt about what happened. You can't blame me for be me, and I will not going to apologize for be me and said what I thought, I don't have nothing to apologize...

I lay in my bed with my face in the pillow. I don't want to think, I don't want to see... I don't want to feel...

I just want to sleep and forget of everything...

I close my eyes...

_- We are going to be friends forever..._

_- You promise?_

_- Is a promise. Our promise..._

_- You are the best..._

Why I have to think in that... _It's over_, everything with her is over!

_- I can't understand why all the people try to be perfect all the time..._

_- The perfection is good, isn't it?_

_- The perfection doesn't exist. No one is perfect, nothing is perfect... That's what makes the world shine and be magical..._

The perfection doesn't exist... I know. But I still trying to be perfect and I don't know why...

_- You're okay?_

_- Yes. Why I shouldn't be?_

_- For your audition. I'm sorry that they don't gave you the paper..._

_- Is okay. Life is like a roulette, sometimes you won and sometimes you lose..._

Life is like a roulette? Then I odn't know if this time I won or I lose...

_- I'm still sad because Jo left me. I can't get over it..._

_- If you cry over losing the sun, the tears will not let you see the stars..._

She was always so intelligent. She always know what to said...

- I don't understand why you always are alone...

- A person may feel alone, even if many people loves you...

That's true. I felt alone when she left and I feel alone right now...

_- Don't worry about being better than others. Worry about being better than yourself._

I still can't do that...

Luvy POV:

I was walking in the lobby after I left the 4J for leave Kendall and Camille talk, when I see a brunnette girl sit in the sofa, alone and she don't look so happy...

- Cam? Are you okay? - I said sitting next to her

- Yes, I'm fine... - She said looking at me and smile

- Are you sure?

- Of course. I just a little tired, so I'm going to take a nap. See you! - She stand up and walks away. Something happened, I know it and I going to discover what it is...

Okay, Lucy. Today, you going to be a detective...

Camille POV:

His words still hurt, but the worst thing is that I think he was right...

I enter in my department and I go directed to my bedroom... Everything he said before this was lies, just lies and lies...

- _You never going to be alone, you have to know that I always going to be with you... Always_

_- You can trust me_

_- I'm not going anywhere without you..._

_- When we aren't together, I miss you so much_

All that things was lies and I, like a big stupid, believed in what he said...

I lay in my bed thinking in him... Stop thinking in him, Camille! The pain that I feel is worst than the pain I felt when I cut myself. Is not a pain you can cure, is the pain of a break heart... He never going to be my friend again and I can't force to love me, like a freind...

Oh! _Who am I kidding?_ I love him more than a friend. But that doesn't matter now, he don't love me, he hates me...I open my eyes

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_  
><em>I can't remember how<em>  
><em>I can't remember why<em>  
><em>I'm lying here tonight<em>

I can't sleep because when I close my eyes all that I can see is he...

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

_**Stop thinking in him, Camille!**_ You are making you more damage than you already have...

_How could this happen to me?  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream!  
>How could this happen to me?<em>

I sit in the bed looking to the room, my room. All is dark and I all that I want is scream, fix the things with him because I need him and I love him more than a simple friend, but the problem is that I knew that today, or maybe I didn't wanted to accept it, and it's too late. Too late for a fairy tale, it's time for the reality...

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
><em>And I can't explain what happened<em>  
><em>And I can't erase the things that I've done<em>  
><em>No I can't<em>

And the reality is that I did things that I didn't wanted to do. I did things that hurted people I love and especially him. I was afraid of his for to treat me, so charming, caring and lovely. I was afraid of make his life a hell, so that's why I said the things that I said and I did the things that I did, _for fear..._

_How could this happen to me?  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream!  
>How could this happen to me?<em>

And another reality is taht he hates me now. I don't blame him, I acted like a big stupid and I made he believed that I didn't care or need him. I made him believed in a lie...

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream!<br>How could this happen to me?_

I made a lot of mistakes, mistakes that I can't fix. Anyway, my life wasn't and isn't a fairy tale, and it never will be, **_never..._**

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

I can't stop thinking in him. I just want to sleep and not wake up...

I close my eyes, dreaming about him and what could be my life if it were a fairy tale. In my fairy tale, everything I always wanted become true, including him.

Love shouldn't be this hard, love supposed to be magical and beautiful, not this.

This going to be a long night, rather "a long life"...

- The next day -

I woke up to see the same things I always see. Same bedroom, same bed, same clothes, same department but not same me...

I sigh and I get out my bed, ready for start my first day without him...

Agh, the reality sucks, but like I said is the reality, I can't do anything about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for no update soon, but there is it the chapter... I hope you like it and please review and thanks for all the persons who commented... ;) and xxjust-a-shadow for the advice.<strong>

**Please review... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy POV:

I woke up and I dressed up, I get ot my house to take a walk and because I'm boring and is good walk in the morning, I like it.

I like to feel the wind in my face, I like to feel the rays of the sun in the mornings, I like be here.

I was walking to the Palm Wood's Park and I noticed a shadow below a tree. I don't want to see anybody right now, I have a lot of pressure for now, I just walk away from that shadow of a person...

I lay in the grass, looking the sky, the beautiful sky.

I hoped everything could be easier, life would be better...

But nothing is easy in L.A.

I hope everything is okay between Kendall and Camille. Yesterday when the boys and I went back to the 4J, Camille was gone and Kendall was in his room, so quiet, that was mysterious, Kendall never is quiet...

And I didn't see Camille more... _Weird!_ I hope nothing bad happened...

Camille POV:

I was sitting below a tree. Thinking... My father woke up after 5 months of coma and now he is here with me, I returned to Palm Woods, I have Lucy, Logan, Carlos and James like my best friends... But I don't have him and I never will have... _Is the stupid reality!_

I look to the sky. Sometimes I wish I could be a butterfly and that I can fly away from all.

But I'm not a butterfly, I just a human with a lot of deffects...

I heard someone walking, but I didn't turn around. I was hoping that maybe is the person with the name with "K", but I know that is not true. He never going to come back but still I can't believe he justtook me out his life... And this time is for forever...

Tears started to slip down my cheeks... NO! I not going to cry for someone doesn't care for me, not this time, this time is going to be different...

I turn to see a person, a girl for be exacted, who was lying in the grass, looking the sky. It was Lucy...

I stand up and walk towards her, I need someone now and she is my rock right now...

I laid next to her and look to the sky too.

- Wake up so early? - I ask to her

- I need a walk to think... And you?

- The same...

- Can I ask you something?

- Anything - I said but I already know what she is going to ask

- What happened between you and Kendall?

I stay in silence for a minute. Just thinking in him...

- Nothing... - Is the true, nothing between us...

- Are you sure? Cam, you know that you can tell me anything...

- Is the true. Nothing happened between us and nothing going to happened. We are strangers...

- What are you talking about?

_I don't know your face no more_  
><em>Or feel the touch that I adore<em>  
><em>I don't know your face no more<em>  
><em>It's just a place I'm looking for<em>

- I'm talking about the true...

- What is that the true? You two know eachother so well. You two are friends...

- No more, Lucy. We are nothing... He leave that so clear...

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
>We might as well be living in a different world<br>We might as well  
>We might as well<br>We might as well_

_I mean what I said... I think we just have to act like nothing passed. We going to see us, obviously, but that doesn't mean we are friends or something... _

- What did he said?

- He said that we aren't friends or something. But I can't blame him, he was right in everything he said...

_I saved your freaking life... _

- I know everything going to fix it...

- No, not this time...

_I don't know your thoughts these days_  
><em>We're strangers in an empty space<em>  
><em>I don't understand your heart<em>  
><em>It's easier to be apart<em>

_I always was there, and you kicked me out and told me that you don't need me and I don't mean nothing to you... _

- He is just mad. He going to over it...

- I don't feel that sure. He saw so angry and hurt... And I can't stop thinking that his feelings are for my fault... - Tears slip from my cheeks and I can't help it...

- All is going to be okay, Cam - Lucy said looking at me - Don't worry...

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
>We might as well be living in another town<br>We might as well  
>We might as well<br>We might as well be strangers  
>Be strangers<em>

- I don't worry. I know that we are not going to be nothing... Is just hurt so much... - I said sobbing

- You think now that you just want him like a friend?

- No... I..._ don't feel anything about him..._

_For all I know of you now  
>For all I know of you now<br>For all I know of you now  
>For all I know<em>

- You don't have to lied to me...

- I'm not lying... If he wants to go away from me is okay... I'm okay about it, is his decision anyway...

_We might as well be strangers_

- 2 months later-

Life was different since that day, since the day he decided took me out of his life. We saw eachother and it's so difficult because we don't talk, we just spent and continued walking. We are strangers... All the things we had together is in oblivion. All the things that we said, the moments we pass, now is just a sad and hard memory...

But I sitll have my father and my friends. THey are the reason I still strong...

Yeah, life wasn't the same since the day, life was more difficult without my rock but when you lose a flower in a garden, you still have the other flowers.

I still think in what could happened between us, but that thought is disappearing little by little because I understand that I can't back the time.

I was walking in the lobby when I saw a blond and beautiful hair, a girl... The girl who went to a shoot a movie 9 months ago... A girl named Jo...

I just look at her, couldn't believe that she is here... But she didn't see me...

A tall boy with beautiful eyes came to the lobby and he look at her, so surprised that is she, like me...

And is like everything pass in slow motion. She smiled and walks towards him and hugged him, he did the same.

They turned away from the hug and they look each other with those eyes, the eyes you only give to the person you love...

And she lean in and... _kissed him_ and he didn't depart... _He loves her too!_ _He never forgot her..._

And the tears started to out of my eyes and I ran away from him and her... Away from everything...

I went to the first place in my mind... The 3B...

A tired Lucy opened the door and when she look at me, her look changed to concern...

Lucy POV:

Someone knocked the door when I was trying to sleep... _**Agh!**_ Nice moment to visits...

I opened the door and I found a girl with a lot of tears in her cheeks and eyes... A girl who is my best friend, Camille...

- Camille? What happened? - I ask with a worried voice

She just look at me and she started to cry more and more...

- He... He happened... - She said sobbing

- Who?

- Kendall! - She scream

- What happened with him?

- He kissed her ex girlfriend... I'm so stupid...

- What? The girl you said that she went to shoot a movie 9 months ago?

- Yeah... _That girl..._ She came back

- But Cam, you said you was get over it and all was fine...

- I was lying! - She scream again - I never get over it. I was dying inside...

- I'm so sorry. But you can do nothing now...

- Yes, I can...

- What?

- I get away from here, so I get away from him...

- What are you talking about?

- I decided to move...

- Move?

- Yes...

- You can't do that...

- Yes, I can. And I going to do it...

And she walks away. _**Oh no!**_ This is not happening...

Camille POV:

I opened the door of my department and my father is seeing TV.

- Oh, hi sweetheart. How are you? - He ask with a smile in his face

- I want to move, dad... - I said looking at him

- Move? Why?

- I just want to. Please, dad. I can't be here anymore... Please!

- But, what about your dream?

- I don't care that more. I just want to move to another country. The more far from here is better...

- Well... Is that what you want...

- Yes, is what I want...

- I think is okay...

I faked a smile and I go to my room. I lay in my bed with my face in the pillow.

Is time for a change, is time for a get over it... _Is time for live..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and please review... ;)<strong>_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Camille POV:

I was in my room packing everything. _**Texas!**_ Yeah, I'm going to travel to Texas, I'm going to live in Texas. I have some uncles and cousins there so my father decided that we going to Texas...

Tomorrow I'm going to be in an airplane to Texas, away from all of this. Away from my past and away from him.

I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but I can't handle this anymore. It's hard know that you love someone and that "someone" loves someone else, not you, never you.

I sit in my bed and put my face into my hands. This is a big decision to take but I already take it. I hope nothing that I'm doing is wrong, I don't want to make more mistakes in my life. I don't want to.

- The next day -

Lucy POV:

I was in the parking seeing how Camille's father put all the bags in the trunk.

- I can't believe you are really leaving... - I said looking to Camille

- I can't believe it too but I need a change...

- Where are you going to go?

- Texas... I have some uncles and cousins there so my father decided that we are going to Texas. But please, don't tell anyone where I am going, okay?

- Okay...

- I'm going to miss you so much... - She said and she hugged me

- Me too, you don't have any idea how much... - I said hugged her too and I can't handle it but tears slipped down my cheeks - You have to call me...

- Of course, don't worry about that... - She separated from me with tears in her cheeks too and she smile to me - Life isn't going to be easy without you...

- Cami! Time to go! - I heard his father scream

- Well, I think is time to go - She said and hugged me again - Don't forget that we are best friends forever.

- I know... - I separated from her - Have a nice flight... - I said smiling still with tears sliding down my cheeks

- I will, and please take care of yourself... Goodbye, Lucy... - She said started to walk to his father's car

- Goodbye, Camille... - I said and the car started to move and then the car was gone and she did too

I stood there like 5 min. , only seeing the direction that the car was gone and then I reacted...

_I'm going to kill Kendall!_ By him my best friend is gone, is all his fault...

I leave the rage over me and I started to walk to the lobby. When I enter in the lobby I see him sitting in the couch talking with a blond girl, that girl should be Jo... _**Agh!**_ I can't believe Camille is gone and he is there, smiling and laughing with that stupid girl...!

I walk towards him and I slapped him with all my force, and I have to say I have a lot of force, specially when I am annoying...

- She is gone and is all for your fault. I hope you are happy now. I can't believe how stupid you can be... Nice, now you have what you wanted! . I scream to him and everyone was looking at me like I am crazy and that "Jo girl" was so scared... _Good!_ She deserve that and more...

- What the hell? What's wrong with you? What are you talking about? - He said angry and hurted

- Camille is gone for you... - I said and I walk away, with all the looks in me and leave a confused Kendall, wordless...

Kendall POV:

_Camille is gone for you... _

What is she talking about? Camille is gone? Whare she gone? I have to understand this...

I stand up and I noticed everyone was looking to me.

- _**What?**_ - I asked angrily and everyone looks away.

I look to Jo, who was so scared and surprised... _Poor girl!_

- Listen Jo, I have to talk with Lucy, the girl who was here, okay? See you later? - I said to her

- Hmm... Okay... - She said and I started to walk to the direction Lucy gone...

I walk to her apartment and I knocked the door...

She opened the door and when she look at me she tried to close it but I was more faster so I come into her apartment...

- Nobody invited you, so go away! - She said angrily, crossing her arms

- No! I need answers, I deserve answers...

- You don't deserve nothing...

- Tell me what's going on...

- Nothing...

- Then why you slapped me?

- Because you are such a dork...

- Excuse me?

- I said you are such a dork...

- Can you please stop insult me and tell me what's wrong?

- Hmm... Let me think about it... - She said pensative - _**NO!**_ - She scream to me more angrily if that's can be possible...

- C'mon... What did you said Camille is gone?

- Because is the truth, big fool...

- What do you mean that she is gone?

- She is gone... She's going to left L.A. for leave in another state... Thanks for that!

- What?

- I said it once. I won't repeat it...

- And why I have the fault?

- Because she saw you kissing that girl, stupid...

- Who?

- That blond girl... Ja or whatever is her name

_- Jo?_

_- Kendall! - She said and she hugged me_

_- What are you doing here? - I asked her_

_- I came back, silly... I have some holidays..._

_- That's great... - I said separated from her_

_- I missed you so much, Kendall... - She said and she kissed me. I was frozen in that moment so I didn't move_

_- Jo... - I said separated from her - I missed you too but things changed here and me and my feeling too. I'm not ready for a relationship right now... But we always going to be friends, okay?_

_- Okay... I think is fine... - She said a little sad but then she smiled_

- I don't have nothing with her, we are just friends...

- Yeah well, friends don't kiss eachother...

- She kissed me...

- Typical excuse. A kiss is for two people, not one...

- Where did she go?

- What I should tell you? You don't care for her...

- Yes, I do...

- Then why you separated from her and leave her all alone?

- Because I was mad, okay? I was stressed and I din't know what to do... But I care for her so much, I need her...

- It's too late for regrets...

- Maybe, but maybe not. If you tell me where she go, the story could be different...

And she just look at me, undecided.

- She is maybe in the airport. She is going to fly to Texas. _Hurry!_ - She said and I smile

- Thank you so much...

- Whatever, just hurry up... - She said and she smile too

I have to find her... I don't going to leave her go, _no more..._

Camille POV:

My and my father arrived to the airport and we enter in the airport and each step I take, my heart broke more and more...

It's like you're screaming and no one can heard. You almost feel ashamed that someone can be that important that without him... You feel like nothing. No one will never understand how much it hurts have to act like you are alright but you're not. No one will can recognize when your smile is fake because the truth is that you aren't smiling, you are crying. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you. And when it's over and it's gone you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back, so that you could have the good. You wish that you can return time and make everything right, make the good stuff, make the right things instead the bad and stupid things. But when you think about that, you feel more stupid that before and then you realize that you only are being stupid, that you only are being so stupid and pathetic.

My heart is completely broken. I wish I could be in one of that romantic movies when the girl is in the airport, ready to travel and the boy arrived to the airport and avoids the girl goes, and they stay together. But I'm not in a movie and in the real life, things like that, never pass.

I sighed and I sit in a chair, waiting for the call of my flight, and board the plane.

I want to go right now, I want to go way from my past, go away from him...

Kendall POV:

I was in the car, driving the much faster I could to the airport. tupid trafficc! Why now?. _I have to find her there, I can't lose her..._

I arrived to the airport and I start to run. When I enter in the airport I heard something:

_The flight 504 directed to Texas, closed it's doors and it's ready to takeoff._

Oh no! That can't be her plane... Oh no! Is her plane... I can't lose her, not now, not after all we passed, I never tell her that I love her. And now I lost her, this can't be true.

I'm not going to lose her, not again. I don't care if I have to travel around the world, I'm not going to lose her...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you like it and reviews? Anyway thanks again to osnapitzriri. You always make me smile with your reviews :) Thanks...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Camille POV:

The plane is descending right now. Yes, we arrived to Texas, we are in Texas now. I can't believe I left L.A. , I lived in L.A. since I had 8 years old and now I'm not there, I'm here, in a new state, in a new place, in a new beggining.

Yeah, sometimes the new begginings are good but I don't know if this is good, maybe yes or maybe not.

My father and I took our bags and start walking to take a taxi. My bags are so heavy, it's so difficult to walk with 2 big bags. My father said that he is going to walk more faster for take a taxi and he leave me with the heavy bags... _Great!_ Walking becomes more difficult with all the weight of the bags and I didn't realized where I was walking and I hit someone and I fall on the ground...

- Oh... I'm so sorry, I was distracted... - Some boy, because is the voice of a boy, said to me

- Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine - I said and that "someone" helped me to get up

I look to him and I have to say: "He is so_** HANDSOME**_", I'm here for a new beggining, so let's start...

- Hmm... Thanks. By the way, I'm Camille... - I said smiling to him

- No problem and I'm Jesse (is Jesse McCartney, okay? Just for you give you an idea)

- Nice to meet you Jesse... - I said and we shaked hands

- Yeah, nice to meet you, too. First time here?

- Hmm... Yes, I'm going to live here with my father since today... - I said and he smile to me... My gosh, he has a beautiful smile... _**No!**_ Camille, you don't have to fall in love or your heart will break again...

- So... If you going to live here, we could out someday...

- Yeah, I'd love to do that... - Agh, He is so damn cute, I can't help it...

- Great! Let me help you with your bags... - He smile one more time and take my bags

- You don't have to...

- Yeah but I want to do it... - I smile to him and he smile to me

We walk to the exit and I see my father talking with a taxi driver, he look at me and give me a signial to get in the taxi.

- Hmm... So I think you should go

- Yeah...

- Hmm... Can you give me you number? I can be like your guide here and maybe we can go out, what do you think?

- I think is _perfect_... - He smile and we changed numbers. We say goodbye and I enter in the taxi. Yeah, I could like live here...

Kendall POV:

I walk to the secretary and she said the next plane to Texas would go out in one week... Why? Can't thay have another date more close... like today?

Well, I think I just have to wait... Don't worry Camille, _I'm going to find you_, no matter what happened...

- One week later -

Camille POV:

I been here one week and Texas is awesome... Well, Jesse is awesome. He showed me a lot of places and we pass all the day together, he is so sweet, cute, funny, attentive... okay, you get it. He is so awesome.

Yeah, I been talking with Lucy but she is acting very weird and I know she is hiding something, I know her so much. But I'm preparing for my "date" with "my friend" Jesse. We are going to go the park, nice, I always liked the simple things. I always said the simple things are the more beautiful...

And about him, you know who, "K". Well, I don't know, I don't know anything about him since that day but I'm going to go ahead with my life and he would do the same, he has already done the same, he is going to be with Jo and I'm going to find someone else, I hope.

I heard someone knock the door, that should be Jesse. Gosh! I'm nervous...

I opened the door and I look to him, so handsome like always...

- Wow! Cam you look really beautiful... - He said and I blushed. I'm wearing a blue dress and black boots and my hair is loose, like always.

- _Stop!_ You make me blush...

- Good because you look very beautiful... - I smile to him and I get out and closed the door. He is so sweet, he is really a good person, I relly like him, like a friend, okay? Just like a friend...

Jesse POV:

Camille is really a good person, she is so funny, pure, beautiful, innocent. She is the best of the best for me. I'm so thankful that I know her, she isn't like the other girls, she isn't superficial and stupid. She is smart and simple. I like that, I like her. I've always known superficial girls, beautiful but superficial girls, she is different, she is unique.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

We are walking to the park, I really want to tell her what I feel but not now, she maybe going to think is too soon. For me this isn't too soon, for me this is perfect but if she likes to be like friends for now, is okay for me.

She told me about a mistery guy that she call "K", I don't know which is his name and I really don't care. She said to me that he broke her heart and that's beacuse she came here. How someone could be so stupid? How someone want to broke her little and beautiful heart? Well, I'm thankful to him because if he didn't broke her heart, she never had been came. _Thanks mistery guy!_ You lost your oportunity now it's my turn.

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

We arrived to the park and she sit in the grass looking to the sky. She look so beautiful, she is so beautiful...

- Come on, Jess. Sit next to me... - She said still looking to the sky and I sit next to her.

She closed her eyes and I look at her, when she couldn't notice, she looks so real, she is so real, she is perfect, so perfect...

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I wont let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

I never had good relationships with girls, all of they wanted was only one thing of me... "popularity". Yeah, sometimes is not good be the "popular boy"...

_- Hey, Jesse... - A blond girl named Rachel said to me, five months ago in the high school_

_- Hi, Rachel. Do you want something? - I asked looking at her_

_- You... - She said smiling..._

_- Excuse me?_

_- Listen Jesse. You are hot and popular and I'm hot but I need a little more of popularity..._

_- So? What does that have to do with me?_

_- Is have to do with you because with your help I would be the most popular girl in this stupid school and we would be the "perfect couple"..._

_- Hmm... Thanks but no thanks..._

_- What? You don't like the idea?_

_- Hmm... No! I think is stupid and I don't want to feel used. I have feelings, I'm not a toy..._

_- But that's the only thing you serve. **Get over it and forget it**. You are just a stupid poor baby. Goodbye! - She said and she walks away. _

For more that I wanted to believe that that's was a lie, I only thought it was the truth...

_You might need time to think it over_  
><em>But I'm just fine moving forward<em>  
><em>I'll ease your mind<em>  
><em>If you give me the chance<em>  
><em>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try<em>

- Are you okay, Jess? - Her voice wake me up of my thoughs and then I look at her with a smile in my face

- Of course...

- Okay but you know you can tell me anything. We are friends... - _Friends_, I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more than that but I can't

- I know, Cam. Don't worry, I'm fine... - That was a lie

- Okay... - She said and she took my hand and made me stand up - Let's walk... - I smiled and we start walking, we don't care where, we just want to be together...

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
><em>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna waste your time<em>  
><em>Do you see things the way I do?<em>  
><em>I just wanna know that you feel it too<em>  
><em>There is nothing left to hide<em>

Everytime that I'm with her give me more hopes that someday, if it's all fine, we going to be together, more than friends...

Because I want to be more than friends with her, because with her I feel real, I feel normal, I feel special. Because with her everything is better.

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Kendall POV:

Texas... _Finally I'm here!_ And now the problem is that I don't know where she is... I should have thought of that before...**_ How stupid!_**

Lucy should know where she is so I'm going to call her. Yeah, _right now!_

_- Hello?_

_- Lucy... It's Kendall..._

_- Oh, hi big fool (It's my new nickname). What do you want?_

_- Hmm... Yeah, I don't know where I can find her..._

_- Oh, yeah... I forget to tell you her adress. It's (put some adress here), it's near a park, just said to the taxi driver what I said to you... Good luck!_

_- Yeah, thanks..._

We hanged up and I get out the airport to take a taxi. I'm more and more closer to you Camille, in every step I take...

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day for everyone... <strong>

**I hope you like it and I just wanted to say that I'm going to go camping this thursday and I'm going to come back the saturday. And the place I'm going to go doesn't have internet (I maybe die XD), so I may not update, that's is so sad for me... But the day I come back I'm going to update again. Is all, thanks for the comment again osnapitzriri...**

**And reviews? For me? As my last goodbye for 3 days?**


	17. Chapter 17

Camille POV:

Jess and I back to my house to see movies, my dad isn't in home today, he has to find a work so it's only going to be he and me. Just us...

We arrived to my house and we sat in the couch what is in front of the TV.

- So, what you want to see?

- Hmm... I don't know... - He was looking to the ground and he is really weird. He always talk. He loves talk!

- Jess... Is something wrong?

- No, nothing... - He said still looking to the ground

- Jess, look at me... - He doesn't look at me - Jess, please look at me... - This time he look at me and I see... pain?

- What's wrong, Jess? You can tell me anything, we are frien... - He didn't left me end the sentence because he kissed me...

He kissed me, he is kissing me right now..._** What the hell?**_ Why is he kissing me? And why I like it? This is totally wrong!

I separated from him looking, of course, shocked. I don't say anything, I can't talk.

- I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. Sorry... I should go...

He stand up and walks away and I only stay there, shocked, totally shocked...

I don't understand why he did that, we are just friends and the "friends" don't kiss eachother...

_- I know Cam... - He said and the next thing I know is, I feel his soft lips in mine, and I feel magic._

_- Thanks for be an amazing friend... _

Well Kendall kissed me when we was "just friends" so is the second time I kiss "a friend", well they kissed me but I didn't separated in the right moment... _**So Stupid!**_

I can't lost my other friend... I need him so much. He is my only friend in Texas, apart from my cousins.

So I have to find him, right now...

I stand up and I walk to the door and when I opened I see someone I thought I never going to see again...

- Kendall?

Jesse POV:

I can't believe I kissed Camille, I couldn't help it. We are just friends, I kissed the only girl that was the only normal girl I have known. _**OMG!**_ Jesse, what did you do?

You have to fix this... She is your best friend

_But, what if she didn't want to talk with you?_

I shall force her...

_But that's wrong..._

But I have to do it

_You can do it in other way_

And what if I don't care?

_She is your best friend..._

Agh! I'm having a fight with myself, I'm getting crazy...

I turn around and start to walk to Camille's house and I see a tall boy with blond hair... Wait a minute!

_- How is Kendall?_

_- Hmm... I really don't want to talk about it..._

_- C'mon, you can trust in me..._

_- Okay... He is tall and he has blond hair and a beautiful smile. That's all I can say, okay?_

_- Okay... I understand..._

Is he Kendall? That is the stupid boy who broke her heart?

I start to walk more closer to them and I see her, she was completly paralized..._** OMG! Is he!**_

If he take her, I'm going to kill him...

Kendall POV:

- Hello, Camille... - She looks so shocked. I don't blame her but all that I want to do in this moment is hug her but I can't now...

_This time all I want is you_  
><em>There is no one else<em>  
><em>Who can take your place<em>

_This time you burned me with the way_  
><em>You see past all the lies<em>  
><em>You take it all away<em>

- What are you doing here? - She said like a whisper

- I came to see you. I can't let you live here. I need you...

- Stop! - She said sobbing

- Is something wrong?

- Of course. You said it... We have to take differents roads and now I'm here for a new beginning and my life is getting better and better and for once I can feel peace. Why do you want to ruin everything in my life?

- I don't want do that... - I get closer to her

- But you are doing. Just go away, go and leave me alone...

- Not until you talk to me... - I get more closer to her

- Go away! - She scream

- Talk to me!

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_  
><em>It keeps leaving me needing you<em>

_Take me away_  
><em>Take me away<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Just take me away<em>

- She said you to go away... - I heard someone said and I turn around to see a boy with blond hair, who is so annoying.

- Yeah, I heard it but who are you?You can't tell me what to do because you are nothing of her...

- I'm her friend and she she is the best girl I ever known. She deserve more than you, she is much better than you.

- Her friend? I'm his boyfrie...

- Don't dare you to say it! You are nothing to me! _**NOTHING!** _- She said to me with tears sliding down her cheeks

- _**Go away!**_ Don't you see that you are making her cried? - That boy said

_I try to make my way to you_  
><em>But still I feel so lost<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, what else to do<em>

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_  
><em>It keeps leaving me needing you<em>

- I need to talk with her - I said to him - Camille, listen, I need you. What I did was a mistake. I was annoying and I was so stupid, please forgive me... - I said looking at her

- After all you said and did to me, that isn't an option. _**Just go away!**_

- Please. Don't you see I came here to apologize? I'm really sorry...

- I don't care. I don't care if you traveled to here to apologize with me. I'm not going to forgive you...

- But...

- Just go away!

- No, please...

_Take me away_  
><em>Take me away<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Just take me away<em>

_Don't give up on me yet, don't forget who I am_  
><em>I know I'm not there yet, but don't let me stay here alone<em>

- She said go away... - That boy said and the next thing I know is that he punched me in the face and that hurts.

- **OMG!** Jess, why did you do that? - I heard she said and I was in the ground, writhing in pain.

- Because he made you cried. He deserve that and more... - That boy said and he takes the collar of my shirt.

- _**NO!**_ Jess, leave him... - She said and that made me think that she cared for me - He didn't worth it... - Or not

- Fine! - That boy said and leave me and I fall in the ground again - You have lucky that she is so good. Now go away!

- But...

- Kendall, please. Just go, please... - She said looking at me with her beautiful eyes with tears. I'm hurting her more and more. I can't do this, no more...

_This time all I want is you_  
><em>There is no one else<em>  
><em>Who can take your place<em>

_I've seen enough and it's never enough_  
><em>It keeps leaving me needing you<em>

- Okay...

I stand up and walk away, leaving her this time for forever.

_You take me away_  
><em>Take me away<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Just take me away<em>

Camille POV:

I look at him. He was leaving me, again. I can't understand why he had to come back, I almost forget about him... _almost..._

The tears still sliding down my cheeks when I feel two strong arms around my waist.

- Is going to be okay, Cam... I don't going to leave him hurt you more. I promise...

I wipe my tears away and I turn around to look at him.

- Listen, Jess... The thing that pass a while ago between you and me...

- Listen, Cam. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. We are friends and I'm happy with that. We are just friends and I love you and need you like a friend. Please forget what happened...

- Hmm... Okay. We are cool, don't worry... - I said with a fake smile in my face. I really thought he likes me. What was you thinking Camille? No one can likes you!

- Perfect! - He hug me strongly and I smile. Yeah, friends for now is okay, I'm happy with this...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm here again! I'm so happy I can update again :) I love my house and the technology! <strong>

**Well, this chapter was so hard to write for me because I was like: What I'm going to write? I DON'T KNOW!**

**But I hope you like it and please review... :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kendall POV:

I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I came here to recover her and I don't even close of it. I'm so lost right now.

I can't return there. I made her cried, that wasn't my plan. The plan was that she would forgive me and hug me and we would be together and happy. That was my plan.

Everything went wrong. Everything is wrong right now.

That boy, that stupid boy punched me. He said he is "her friend" but what if he is more than that? More than a friend?

I can´t evern think clear, all my head is a mess, a big mess.

I just want to go to that hotel I'm going to stay. I want to lay in a bed and sleep and forget about everything.

I was crossing a track when I see a light and I heard a klaxon, I turn around to see a black car, at full speed, going directly to me.

It's funny. The way when something unexpected pass to you, you can't think in what to do in that moment. You just get shocked and you can't move. The way everything passed in slow motion and you can see everything in front of you: a car, a klaxon, something hitting you and then you are in the ground. I remember every second of it: walking, klaxon and car black and then I was hitting by a car. The windows of the car break and I was falling slowly when I felt the cold blood in my head and in my body. But when I fall to the ground every thought, everythingthat I saw, just turn black and I couldn't saw more...

Camille POV:

Me and Jesse sit in my couch and we start to see a movie, a comedy movie. We love laugh together, we love be together, be with him is like my rutine, I can´t pass a day without seeing him,he is my sun rise...

I put my head in Jesse's lap and I look at him, laughing...

- Hey... - I said

- Hey there. Are you having fun?

- Of course, I love this movie...

- Me too.. - We smile to eachother and then the bell rang. _**OMG!**_ Great moment to visit!

I stand up and I started to walk to the doorand when I open it I see a cop.

- This is the house of the Roberts?

- Hmm... Yeah, is something wrong, official? - I asked nervously

- Sort of. We find a boy in a road, he had a accident, a car hit him. We found his ID in his wallet, his name is Kendall Knight... - I gasp, again? This is his second accident, that boy need to be more carefully - We found some relatives and friends that he is relationship with but you are the only here in Texas. Can you please come with us?

- Hmm...

- Cam? What happened? - Jesse said to me. He put beind me

- He is your friend? - The cop asked me

- Yeah...

- What happened? - Jesse asked again, obviously confusing

- Kendall had an accident... - I whisper. I can't believe it. Only 4 months ago he was in the hospital unconscious for the same reason. Now he is in the hospitla again. Although I supposed to be angry with him, the truth is that I care for him so much.

Me and Jesse follow the police to his car in silence and we sit in the car in silence. I still can't believe that. Why when everything was fine this happened? Why again? Why me? _Why life have to be so difficult?_

No one POV:

Jesse and Camille arrived to the hospital and they stay in the waiting room, they listening to the police explain it everything with Kendall and how he is in a bad condition and he is in treatment.

When the police left, Jesse and Camille just stay there in silence.

- Are you okay, Cam? - Jesse asked looking to Camille who was looking to the ground

- No... This can't happening again. Why me? - She said crying

- Again?

- Yes... Kendall had and accident before, months ago and he was unconscious too.

- I'm so sorry, but I promise you that he is going to be okay - Jesse said and he tried to hug Camille but she stand up and walks away form him. She need peace and silence, she was totally confused, scared, her head was a mess.

Jesse sigh, he know she need be alone but that still hurt. It hurts have to see her like that... _so broken and lost..._

Camille POV:

I sit in the ground and I look to the roof. Everything is wrong in this moment, I can't even think with clarity, I'm lost. And I feel guilty because if maybe I didn't kicked him out, he wouldn't be here in this moment...

It's all my fault...

- 2 hours later -

_Life's too short to even care at all,_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.<em>  
><em>These fishes in the sea they're staring at me,<em>  
><em>A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.<em>

The time pass so slow when you want it to pass fast. Jesse stay with me all the time but we don't get any new, nothing...

Tick tock... Tick tock... Tick tock... Why no one have news? They want to kill me too?

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down<em>

A man in white coat approached us, the doctor.

- You are the friends of Kendall Knight?

- Yes... - I said almost like a scream and I stand up

Please give us good news. Please tell us he is okay, _please..._

- Kendall Knight is okay... - The doctor said and I gasp with relief. Thanks God!

- We can see him? - I asked to him

- Hmm... I think is okay... - The doctor said - Who want to see him?

- Me... - I almost scream... I need see him...

- Okay... Follow me... - The doctor said and he start to walk.

_Life's too short to even care at all,_  
><em>I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue.<em>  
><em>These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart,<em>  
><em>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun.<em>

I'm nervous of what he can say to me. He will hates me? He will forgive me? He will embrace me? He would kick me out? I don't know what to do. I'm scared of what he can think. I pray he wouldn't hates me...

I hope I'm right...

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now_

The doctor guided me to his room and when we arrived to his room, the doctor look at me.

- You can pass but be quiet, he is still in a weak state.

- Okay... Don't worry, thanks doctor...

- No problem... - He said and walks away. It's time...

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
>Restore life the way it should be<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

I pass to his room and I noticed he was slepping. He looks so sweet slepping.

I walk so slowly to his bed and I sit in it and he open his eyes.

- You're awake... - I smiled

- Hmm... - He said so confused

- Oh... I'm so sorry all, Kendall... - I said approaching to him - I know that I said to you to leave but I need you so much and I forgive you and I ask you to forgive me too... - I said and I hugged him so tight...

- Hmm... Can I ask you something?

- Anything... - I said still hugging him

- Who are you?

- What? - I separated from him sharply

_Life's too short to even care at all,  
>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.<em>

- You don't recognize me?

- Should I?

- Hmm... Yes, you should...

- Listen, you are confused, I don't know you. I don't know how do you know my name but I don't know who you are...

- You... No! _No!_ - I said crying and I run away... He didn't recognize me...

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now_

I run and run... I can't believe he don't know who I am...

I see the doctor and I run towards him...

- Why? - I said crying

- Excuse me? - He said confusing

- Cam... What happened? - Jesse said walking towards me

- Why he don't know who I am? Why he didn't recognize me?

- What? - The doctor asked

- He doesn't know who I am... Why? _He supposed to do it..._

- I don't know, let me check him...

He walks away and I stay there crying.

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
>Restore life the way it should be<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

- Cam... What happened? - Jesse asked

I can't even talk, I can only mourn...

The doctor came again to us and he said something that I don't want to heard...

- I'm so sorry, miss Roberts but he can't recognize you because he have a little shock and maybe you was the last person he was thinking or saw and with the accident, he forget everything about you, only you. Sorry... We recommend that you don't talk with him because, he thinks he don't know you and some news so big can shock him more and he would be in danger. Just for a time, don't worry. But for now you have to act like you don't know him too. It's for the best.

I gasp and cried more, this can't be happening to me. Why me? I need him... _I need him, I love him..._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Happy Birthday to me! :) Yeah, today is my birthday so end this, is my present for me, because update make me happy.<strong>

**So please review and sorry for the time you have to wait. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kendall POV:

Everything is so confusing, I don't know why I'm here, I don't remember my friends or my family at all, only their faces but not so much of them and that brunette girl, she looks so familiar and so strange too, I don't know her and if I know her, I can't remember her.

Be in this state sucks, you can't remember anything, you only remember that you was walking and then everything turn black, weird but true.

_**Agh!**_ I just want to get out this hospital and remember everything.

Too bad I can't.

A man in white coat enter, my doctor, I think...

- Hello, Kendall. How do you feel? - He asked me, I'm not going to lie to him

- With pain and confused... - Is the truth

- I understand. I know that you want answers and you going to have it with time, now you have to rest...

- But, you aren't going to tell me anything?

- Not for now. Just rest. Call the nurse if you need something - He said and he leaves the room. Yes, I need something, answers! And I need it now!

No one POV:

- In L.A. -

The phone rangs and Mrs. Knight answers it.

- Hello?

- Mrs. Knight?

- Yes? Who is it?

- We call you from the hospital of Texas for your son, Kendall Knight...

- Kendall? What happened to him?

- He had an accident, a car hit him and he can't remember some things...

- Oh Gosh. Thanks, I will travel as soon as I can. Thanks, thank you.

- Don't worry Mrs. Knight. Goodbye and we will waiting for you come to see him.

- Thanks. Goodbye...

Mrs. Knight call Katie and the boys to the kicthen to tell them what happened with Kendall.

- Mom, what happened? I was playing pocker in line... What so important? - Katie asked

- Kendall had an accident... - Mrs, Knight said with tears sliding down her face and everyone gasp - And he can't remember some things.

- _**What?**_ - They scream

- Is he okay? - Logan asked to Mrs. Knight

- I don't know, I think so. He is going to stay in the hospital until we go to see him.

- _Gosh!_ - James said frustrated and he sat in a chair and with his hands covered his face.

- I can't believe it! This is the second time he pass for this! - Carlos said - He really need to be more carefull! And I said that!

- Wait... Isn't Camille there? - Logan asked

- Yes, we should call her maybe she knows something about him... - Katie said

- Good idea, Katie - James said and he took the phone

- Wait! Let me call her... - Katie said

- Why? - He asked

- Because I want to talk with her, please! - She said to James

- Fine!... Call her now! Quickly... - James said giving the ohone to her

- Thanks, James... - She said and she goes to her room with the phone

Katie POV:

I went to my room and I closed the door. Although not seem like I care for my brother, I do because I love him so much.

_- I don't get it. Why he has to die? - I said crying in Kendall's shoulder_

_- All is going to be okay, Katie... - He said rubbing my head_

_- How do you know that? - I asked looking at him_

_- Because we are going to be together in this Katie, always together..._

_"Always together"_ That phrase is still in my mind, I need my big brother so much.

I dialed the number of Camille and I wait...

_- Hello? - I heard a tearful voice, Camille_

- Camille? Is Katie...

_- Katie?_

- Yes, I call you for...

_- Kendall?_

- Yes... - I said calmy - You know something about him?

_- I can't tell you so much, Katie..._

- Why? - I asked confused. If she is there and he goes to see her, she supposed to know something about him

_- Because he doesn't remember me..._ _- She said and I heard she sobbing_

- What? What do you mean that he doesn't remember you...

_- I mean what I said. He doesn't remember me..._ _- She said and now she is crying _

- Why?

_- I don't know. The doctors said is problaby for the shock of the accident..._

- Wait! Is he okay or not? - I said praying for her answer be yes

_- Yes, I think so. He is still weak and he have to rest but he is going to be okay, I hope._

- Is he going to remember you? - I asked

_- I don't know. The doctors didn't tell me anything. They only said that he is going to remember me with time and I can't talk to him and I have to act like I don't know him, to avoid another shock..._

- You really think that is going to work?

_- If you ask me for tell you the truth then I think the answer is no..._

- I'm sorry but we are going to travel to Texas as soon as we can, don't worry...

_- Thanks, Katie. Kendall has luck to have a little sister like you..._

- Thank you and don't worry Camille, I know he is going to remember you...

_- I hope so. Goodbye, Katie. See you soon!_

- Goodbye, Camille. Take care of yourself...

We hang up and I sit in my bed. Agh! Big brother you have to be okay, for mom, for the guys, for Camille, for _me..._

Camille POV:

When we hang up I sigh and I put my head in Jesse's shoulder. He stayed with me all the time, I told him to go home but he didn't want to.

_"Friends stay with friends in the good and hard times"_ That's exactly what he said to me and he is so stubborn so is better leave him do what he wants to do.

- Thanks for stay with me, Jess... - I said to him

- Don't worry, Cam. What are friend for?

_- You don't have to do this, Kendall..._

_- Why not?_

_- Because you can go with the guys instead be with me..._

_- Don't be silly, Cam. You are sick and they are not going to miss me..._

_- Thank you..._

_- What are friends for?_

- Cam... Cam... Cam, are you okay? - Jesse said shaking me

- Hmm... Yes, I'm fine...

- Okay... I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want something?

- Hmm... No, thanks. I'm not hungry...

- Okay, I will return in a minute... - He said and he stood up and walks away

I look at him and when I can't see him more, I stand up and walk by the hospital.

I can't believe he can't remember me, he supposed to remember me, why?

_My whole life waiting for the right time_  
><em>To tell you how I feel.<em>  
><em>Know I try to tell you that I need you.<em>  
><em>Here I am without you.<em>  
><em>I feel so lost but what can I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I know this love seems real<em>  
><em>But I don't know how to feel.<em>

I just can't believe it after all we passed together, I can't believe it...

_- You promise to me that we always going to be together?_

_- I promise, Cam. Don't worry..._

Tears sliding down my face and my heart is shattered...

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<br>_

I can't understand why all this is happening to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I am a bad person? Why all this? Why me?

When I was a little girl I believed in the fairy tales now I'm not so sure...

_Alright, everything is alright_  
><em>Since you came along<em>  
><em>And before you<em>  
><em>I had nowhere to run to<em>  
><em>Nothing to hold on to<em>  
><em>I came so close to giving it up.<em>  
><em>And I wonder if you know<em>  
><em>How it feels to let you go?<em>

The most painful thing is that I have to act like everything is okay, like I don't know him and I was just confused. Nothing is okay, nothing is alright. I just want to scream, I want to run and escape from all of this.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
><em>And I break down as you walk away.<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>  
><em>'Cause all my life I felt this way<em>  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>

More tears and more tears. All is falling apart. When everything supposed to be okay, everything got worse and worse.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
><em>And I break down as you walk away.<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>  
><em>'Cause all my life I felt this way<em>  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>

I sit in the ground, thinking and crying. What I supposed to do right now? I don't want to act like I don't know him because I know him and I want to he recognize me, _**now!**_

_So you change your mind_  
><em>And say you're mine.<em>  
><em>Don't leave tonight<em>  
><em>Stay.<em>

But the truth is that he doesn't recognize me and for his health, I have to act like I don't know him. As if everything that we passed, not really passed. Act like we are strangers.

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
><em>And I break down as you walk away.<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>  
><em>'Cause all my life I felt this way<em>  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay.<em>

And all the things we passed mean a lot for me, he means a lot to me. But this is not a fairy tale, this is my life. And my life is not a fairy tale.

_Stay with me, stay with me,_  
><em>Stay with me, stay with me,<em>  
><em>Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is it, the 19 chapter :) I hope you like it and review.<strong>

**And thanks for the greeting on my birthday, osnapitzriri. **


	20. Chapter 20

Camille POV:

- 2 days later -

He is still in the hospital, he still doesn't remember me. This 2 days that passed, I came to ask for him and if he is okay and always de answer is: _"He is still weak and he need rest but he is going to be okay, we hope that" _

_Hope_, I don't have a lot of that right now. All my life I heard to the people that I have to have_ hope_. Hope that everything is going to be okay, hope in me, hope in the future, only hope and hope.

But when you saw your parents divorced when you had 4 years old, saw your father in a hospital fo your fault, saw your... best friend? in thhe hospital, twice, for your fault and you can only think: "You only causes problems, you don't worth it at all in"

Today is the day that Kendall's family will come to see him. I'm happy that he can see some persons he remember, the most important persons in his life, his family.

I hope he would be better with his family with him.

Katie POV:

_- 2 days ago -_

_After I spoke with Camille in the phone, I get up and walk outside. I told my mother everything and she said she was going to see travels online. I only get out the department and started to walk by the lobby, I only wanted some time alone to think but all my thoughs was interrupted by a voice behind me._

_- Katie! - I turn around and I saw Jo walking towards me_

_- Jo? What do you want? - I said crossing my arms over my chest. After to knew that Camille left for her fault and Kendall too, I didn't have a lot of desire to see or talk with her._

_- Where's Kendall? - Of course she just want to know that_

_- What do you care?_

_- Because I came to here for him, because I love him... - She said with a painfull look_

_- You don't have to say to me all that things, I don't care about it. You hurt him and then when he was trying to be happy again, you came and now he left L.A. to found his true love, because of you she left L.A. and travelled to Texas but all gone wrong and he is in the hospital now... - I said angrily. I was so angry with her because I blame her for everything. If she didn't came, Camille had not gone to Texas and Kendall had not gone either and he wouldn't be in the hospital right now._

_- Kendall is in the hospital? - She said shocked. Ups! I think I told her too much_

_- What? I didn't say anything... - I said and I started to walk away but she took my arm with her hand_

_- Answer to me! Is he in the hospital? - She said and I could see in her eyes... rage. She scared me_

_- Yes... Now let me go! - I said shaking my arm and she let me go._

_- What are you going to do? - I asked to her_

_- I'm going to recover my man... - She said and she walks away..._

_I think I told her too much and that's not good..._

I sighed remember all of this. Now she is going to come to Texas with us... I hope Kendall not remember her so she could leave him alone.

Everything is ready to travel to Texas. I'm going to see my big brother...

- In Texas -

We are here! We are in Texas! We are going to leave everything in our hotel and then go to see Kendall, finally we are going to see him!

We take a taxi (my mom, James, Carlos, Logan, me and... Jo) I don't know what is she doing here, she doesn't deserve be here.

We got off the taxi and we started to walk to the hospital(almost run).

We enter in the hospital and I see doctors, nurses, persons crying, screaming, cuts, blood and I see one person sitting in the ground with her hands covering her face but I could see her brown hair. I walk towards her.

- Camille? - I asked and the person look at me. She have tears in her face and her make up is ruined, she have eye bags, a signal that she has not been sleeping. And yes, that person is Camille...

- Camille! You look terrible... - I said hugging her

- Thanks! Is nice to see you too, Katie... - She said and I smile, she is still the same Camille

- I've missed you so much... - I said separeted from her

- I've missed you too. All the guys are here? - She ask with a smile but she look tired

- Yes. Do you want to see them? - I asked looking at her

- Of course! - She said and she stands up and I guided her to where is the guys.

- Guys! Look who I found... - I said to them and all of them look at me.

- Camille? - James asked

- You look awful... - Carlos said and Logan hit him in his head

- Ow! What was that for? - He asked to Logan

- For be an idiot... - Logan said and he walks towards Camille and he hugged her

Everyone hugged her even Jo did but Camille wasn't so happy to see her and with reason.

Jo POV:

I'm here, I came to Texas to see Kendall, to talk with him, to apologize with him. I love him with all my heart and I have to make the things right.

We sit in the waiting room and Mrs. Knight talk with a nurse to explain her why we are here and what we want. She smiled and she said is okay if we pass to see him but one by one.

First was Mrs. Knight (of course), then Katie, then James, then James, then Carlos and then was my turn. I'm so nervous!

I walk so slowly and then I was in front of his room._** Is now or never!**_

I opened the door so slowly and he looks at me with his beautiful eyes...

I walked to his bed and I sit in it and he is still looking at me, so confusing!

- Hey you. How are you? - I asked, touching his knee. He moved a little, like he is uncomfortable

- I'm fine, thanks.

- I know you maybe are mad at me but I promise all is going to be okay.

- Can I ask you something?

- Sure, Kendall...

- Who are you to me? My relative? My friend?...

- Oh... You don't recognize me, right?

- Hmm... Not at all, sorry... - He said and I could feel in his voice sorry...

- No, it's okay...

- So... You're going to answer me?

- Hmm... - In that moment I don't know what to do. I could tell him that I'm his friend and everything would be normal but what if I say he is my boyfriend?, it isn't be a lie at all, we were together - I'm your girlfriend... - Decision taken

- Oh... I don't remember I have a girlfriend... - He said more confusing

- Well, you have one and it's me...

- I'm so sorry I don't remember you...

- Don't problem, baby. We are going to fix this together. No matter what happen I'm going to be with you because I love you... - I said, taking his hand with mine

- I guess I love you too... - He said with a tender smile

- I'm happy to heard that... - I get closer to him and I kiss him. Yeah, everything is going to be okay!

He is with me as it should be, everything is perfect!

- Outside -

- You lied to him? - Katie yelled at me. Gosh, this girl need relax.

- Not at all. It wasn't a lie because we were together... - I said to her

- Yes, like you said: _"You were together"_, not anymore. You lied to him! - She said more angrily

- He is with me as it should be, we are soul mates. I love him and he loves me, everything is fine... - I said

- No, nothing is fine. He couldn't remember you so you took that opportunity and you said you are his girlfriend and that's a lie...

- Calm down! I did it because he is my true love and he will be happy with me. I already did it so you can't do anything about it...

- You are a witch! - She yelled at me with her arms over her over her chest.

- Thank you! And now I have more important things to do than be here fighting with a little girl... - I said turning around

- I know that's not true... - She said

-_** Leave me alone and go to **__**hell!**_ - I yelled at he and I walk away. Stupid tlittle girl! Who thinks she is? She is nobody...

Katie POV:

-_** Leave me alone and go to **__**hell!**_

Agh! Who thinks she is to talk to me like that?

She is not my mother and she is _**NOT**_ my brother's girlfriend! I hope Kendall can recover her memory soon so he can notice that Jo is a big _big_ liar... And that's come from me...

I walk to the waiting room to see everyone sit and talking about boring things I don't care about.

I sit in a sofa and I felt a hand in my shoulder and I turn to see who is it.

- Are you okay, Katie? - Camille asked me

- No... - I said, it was the truth

- What happened?

- I can't tell you here. Come with me... - I said and I stand up and I took her hand.

I walk a little while and then I turn to see her.

- Now, you are going to tell me what happened? - She asked me worried

- Jo told Kendall that she is her girlfriend... - I said looking at her sad

- _What?_ - She asked shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and I just want to say that for the school I'm going to update less often but that don't mean I'm going to stop writing (NEVER) , I hope you can understand and reviews?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Camille POV:

It's been 2 weeks since Jo told Kendall that she is her girlfriend, 1 week since Kendall could go out the hospital, 3 days since I didn't see the guys, I only still seeing Katie. It's been 2 weeks since the day everything became different... more difficult.

I can't talk with Kendall, I can't see Kendall..._ I can't be with Kendall._

Life is so weird and things can be surprising, it doesn't matter if that things are good or bad, that things always surprise.

I was supring when the doctor told me that Kendall couldn't remember, I was surprising when he told me that I can't talk to him anymore, I was surprising when Katie told me that Jo told Kendall that she is her girlfriend, I was surprising when I heard that Kendall is going to back to L.A. away from me again...

I understand that he doesn't remember me but he couldn't remember Jo too and now she is her girld¡friend. It's like all the world do things to separete us, now I understand _we are not meant to be together..._

After all the things that we passed, now I know that. I know is going to be difficult overcome but I have to do it and now is serious. He is not going to try to find me again because he don't know who I am so for him is going to be easy, for me, unfortunately, is not going to be so easy.

Yeah, well, never is easy overcome and even more when you have to overcome on someone you love with all your heart.

I walk to my room and I lay in my bed... thinking.

Then my phone rang.

- Hello? - I asked

_- Hello, Cam. How are you?_

- Oh, hi Jess, I'm fine thanks... - I said with a low voice. I'm not right, I was lying and I never lied to him, never...

_- Are you sure? Because you don't sound like you are fine..._

- But I am, I'm just tired...

_- Okay, if you say so. I just want to tell you that today I have to do a lot of work in my house and in the store so I can not see you today. Is that okay with you?_

- Of course, Jess. I understand, don't worry. All is going to be okay.

_- Really?_

- Yes...

_- Thank you, Cam. You are the best, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!_

- Bye, Jess. See you soon!

We hang up and I threw my phone on the floor.

Sleep Cam, sleep... **_And nothing!_** Gosh! I can't sleep if I am still talking with myself!

I stand up and I walk to the kitchen to make me a sandwich, I'm hungry and I can't sleep maybe because of that, apart of the fact I was talking with myself but that's other story.

I enter to the kitchen and I tock the white bread and jally, I love jally! And I tock a knife, a sharp knife and I look at it.

It's been a long time ago since I didn't cut myself and I happy for that but crazy as it heards, be alone and sad like me in this moment make me want to cut me again and I know that is so wrong!

I put the knife closer to my wrist and I was ready to cut myself when I dropped the knife and the knife fell to the ground with a metalic noise. I look at the knife scared and nervous and I ran to my room. I'm not going to make the same mistake, not twice.

I tock my phone and I mark a number...

_- Hello?_

- Dad? - I said with a nervous voice

_- Cami? Are you okay?_

- Yes, for now.

_- What do you mean for now?_

- I want to travel...

_- Again? But babe..._

- Dad, I know this is maybe too much to ask but this place is going to make me remember sad things, I don't want to be sad again... Please!

_- Okay, fine. Everything for you._

- Thanks dad, I love you so much!

_- Me too, sweethart. See you later_

- See you dad...

We hang up and I lay in my bed. All this is so confusing!

Kendall POV:

- Why we have to move on? - I asked confusing, I don't understand why we have to travel to L.A. I like Texas, this is my home, isn't it?

- Because we are going to start again, sweethart. Don't worry, all is going to be okay. You are going to be with all of us, okay? - My mother siad with a sweet voice

- Okay, mom... - I said resigned

- That's the mood, baby. Now, Jo is waiting for you outside. Go!

- Okay. mom. See you later... - I siad and I ran down the stairs and I saw Jo waiting for me and when she saw me she smile to me. She has a beauiful smile, she is beautiful but for a strange reason, I don't fell like I love her...

- Hey, babe. How are you? - She asked to me after she kissed me on the lips.

- Good... - I said to her, be with her didn't feel normal and comfortable like love should be. Be with her make me feel weird, like all of this is just a rutine.

- I have a surprise for you, babe. - She said with a big smile in her face

- What it is? - I asked not too excited like I should be

- Follow me... - She said and she start to walk and I follow her, like a dog follow his owner.

We walk like 10 min. when I get boring and she stop.

- We are here! - She said exciting

- And what is the big surprise? - I asked...

- Look... - She said and I look and I saw a beautiful landscape: a waterfall was there, just beautiful...

_- Where we are? _

_- In my favourite place of this town..._

_- I didn't__ know this place exist..._

__- Well, now you know... C'mon, take my hand...__

I had a memory of something but I can't remember the girl face in my memory, maybe is just Jo.

- What? You don't like it? - She asked to me with a disspointed tone in her voice

- No, I like it. Is beautiful, really... - I said and I take her hands with mine

- I'm so happy that you like it! C'mon let's going to swim...

_- Agh... It's so cold. Why did you do that?_

_- It's so funny..._

__- Agh... C'mon help me... __

__- Ok, ok...__

Another memory but I can't remember the girl face... _**Why?**_

Why I had to lost my memory? Why me? Life just sucks in this moment

- Do you feel okay, babe? - Jo asked worried

- Yes, yes... Just thinking...

- You don't want to be with me? - She asked so sad

- No, it's not that. I just feel tired... Sorry...

- Is okay, if you feel tired, we should get back...

- Thank you...

- Don't worry, is okay. I would do anything for you... - She look at me and she took my hand and we start to walk to the hotel that my family stay for now.

When we arrived to the hotel she was to kiss me on the lips but I turn my face and she kissed my check.

- Is something wrong? - Jo asked confusing

- No but like I told you I just want to sleep. See you later? - I asked trying my best to sound normal

- Okay, see you! - She said and she walk away looking to the ground. Agh! All of this is so confusing! I don't feel like I'm in love with her and tha is the problem...

Jo POV:

What if he is remembering everything? What is it if he remember that I wasn't her girlfriend in that moment? He would break up with me?

I worked so hard to have him again to, only to lose him again.

I'm not going to leave him remember the truth, I'm happy in the forme I'm living nw with him, with my true love...

I don't care if I have to kill someone in the time I'm still with him, I love him so much to let him go, he is my obsession...

Kendall POV:

I walk to my room and I sat in the bed...

Kendall you have to remember who is that girl! _**TRY TRY TRY! **_

And..._ nothing!_

Why my mind have to be so stupid? Stupid brain, think! That's what you serve, tight? Then do your work!

I lay in the bed and I look to the roof... Why I have amnesia? Why? Why? Why?

I still don't answer to that question. It's like a dilema...

I sat in the bed and I look to all my things and I stand up and I started to walk around the room and my phone fell under the bed. I look under the bed and I saw something in the ground. It is a box that say: "Things that Kendall can't see"

What? I open the box and I found photos of me with a brunette girl, we were smiling and hugging each other, we were laughing and in one photo she was kissing me in the cheek. Who is that girl?... Wait a minute! Isn't is the girl who was in the hospital with me?

And then I found a black book, a diary... my diary.

Maybe in this book, I am going to have the answers I want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for comment osnapitzriri and sub-ice diamond, and sorry for not update soon. The school consume me, I pass all the day doing homeworks and in one matter, my professor left me 60 problems and it was 60 problems of math! So, I'm so sorry and I hope you like the chapter. I love you guys and please tell me what you think!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Camille POV:

My father is going to be here in 10 min. He said that he is going to look for other place. I now that what I'm doing is a little... mmm... I don't know, _stupid?_

Maybe I am going a little to far or I'm overeacting but if you were me, you wouldn't think that. What would you do if the person you love don't know who are you? And if that person is the boyfriend of your ex - bestfriend? Things are not so simple for me, that's for sure...

I sighed, I wish my life could be better, I really want a cool life, a life without roblems, a normal life, a simple life..._** I only want a life!**_

Kendall POV:

I opened the black book so slowly and I see the first page...

_May 20:_

_Today my lovely ex girlfriend is going to moved away, I really love her but I know Jo is going to make her career bigger and make all her dreams come true, she is really a good actress, she deserve that and more. And only for her I'm doing this because I love her and all that I want is the best for a really great person like her. She always going to be my angel though, she always going to be in my heart._

_Is going to be difficult live without her but I'm going to be okay because I have my friends and my family and I know that she is going to be okay too so I'm happy, well a part of me is, the other one is heartbroken..._

Jo was my girlfriend before? And we broked up? I don't understan anything...

_May 28:_

_I felt like a hero today and I had a lot of fun._

_Today is Camille's birthday, no one and I mean no one remembered it, can you believe it? And his father is not here because he had to travel, poor girl... But for her lucky I remembered it and it was amazing!_

_We passed all the day together and I showed her my favourite place here, the cataract... We passed all the day looking to the sky and talking about a lot of things and then the sky turned black, a storm was going to started. Of course she was scared of the thunders and she wanted to go back but I made her fell to the water, it was so funny! until she made me fall too, the water was so cold!_

_Anyway, we had to run to Palm Woods, hand to hand and then we arrived to Palm Woods and we fell on the ground, laughing. Everyone looked at us like weirdos but we didn't care about it, we only laughed and she said to me:_

_Best birthday ever!_

_I'm so happy I made her laugh and smile, for me this was a great day!_

Camille? Who is Camille? A cataract? Palm Woods? In Texas is a place with that name?

_May 30:_

_A new girl came here to Palm Woods, she looks very mean and all but she is a good person, for her the guys and I sang our new song with all the rock, it was amazing!_

_And my life is getting normal again, the tears start to disappear, the bad mood is changing, all for my friends and my family. I know life is going to be better and better... At least I hope that_

_June 30:_

_Camille looked weird today, she passed near to me and all her hair was a mess and her clothes was normal! I mean she wasn't wearing any costume and she was very serious and her eyes... it looks like she cried and very much!_

_She is always wearing t-shirts with long sleeves, and that is so weird here, I mean we are in L.A. is always hot here but maybe I'm just worring so much for her maybe she is fine, maybe she was just tired..._

Camille? Who is that Camille I mention again? And I lived in L.A.? Why I can't remember that?

_July 24:_

_Camille definitely has something! I know it! She is acting weird, she doesn't talk, she is always serious with her eyes red and she always wear long sleeves and she is sad?_

_I don't know what happened with the crazy Camille but she is gone, that's for sure..._

_Agost 19:_

_Today me, the guys and Lucy went to the cinema, I wanted to invited Camille but I didn't find her, she disappeared!  
><em>

_I asked Lucy if she saw her but she said that the last time she saw her was this morning and she was in her department eating her breakfast and then she didn't see her since that._

_"Maybe she only wants so peace and she stayed in her apartment all the day" Lucy said and maybe was true so we only went to the cinema, it was great but I still missed her..._

_September 10:_

_I looked Camille today on the lobby she was sitting in the sofa, doing nothing so I walked towards her and I saw that she was wearing a simple t-shirt with short sleeves! Finally!_

_But in her wrist she had stranges cuts, she said it was make up and then she walked away, weird! So weird!_

_September 30:_

_Now I understand! Camille is depressive and she was cutting herself, hurting herself! Why? Because she felt guilty for the thing that her dad is in coma and she blames that to her. I found her in the beach with 5 cuts in each of her arms, I took her to the hospital inmediately and she is in there right now._

_Today we shared our first kiss together, it felt amazing for me but she didn't felt the same way and that's break my heart because I really think I love her..._

I love her? Who is that girl? I wasn't with Jo?

_October 20:_

_Today she took me out of her life, she screamed at me and she called me stupid and she was really mad, she said that I tuined her possibility for died and just like that, we are separed again._

_If she wants me out of her life then fine! I'm going to be a bother for her, no more._

_November 03:_

_Finally I'm awake! I had been "unconscious" 1 week and 3 days, I was unconscious but I could heard everything around me and I could herad her, Camille, crying but now you know what I found when I woke up?_

_She wasn't here, I don't know where she is but she is not here, she just go and she leave me alone. Now I understand that she doesn't care for m, she never did._

_January 10:_

_She came back! She is in Palm Woods again but I'm still mad at her, she can't disspear and appear just like that! And she never acalled or something she just dissapear, just like that!_

_We, well me, decided to take different roads. Don't get me wrong, I still love her but she can't do that to me, not again. I'm not a toy, I'm a human with feelings and everything she do hurts me._

_January 12:_

_We don't talk, we don't smile to eachother, we are like strangers. I don't know if I did the right thing or maybe not, I miss her, is true, but I'm not going to apologize her, not after what she did to me..._

_March 12:_

_Today, today Jo came back to Palm Woods! And she kissed me! She is still beautiful but my feeling for her changed, I can't look at her with real love because I'm not in love of her anymore, no more. And you know why? Because I'm in love of Camille!_

_March 13:_

_Worst day ever! Today, Lucy told me that Camille moved away! For my fault! She saw the kiss with Jo and she taught that I'm still in love of her, but I'm not! She go to Texas I try to catch her in the airport but I arrived to late! But I'm going to find her! Is a promise, I have to find her... No matter if I have to travel around the world to find her, I'm going to find her..._

_March 23:_

_I'm going to fly to Texas today and I'm going to find her, Camille, I'm more and more closer to you in every minute that passed._

I flew to Texas to found that Camille chick? Then why Jo told me that we are boyfriend and girlfriend if we don't are? Wait a minute... Maybe that Camille chick is the brunette that talked to me the day I was in the hospital! _**Agh**_, Kendall, _**try to** **remember!**_

Then everything in my mind started to spin and imagenes started to appear, a girl, a cataract, a knife, blood a lot of blood, an hospital, tears, smiles, unconsciousness, a beach, a car, a blow, an airplane, a blond boy, a punched, a goodbye, a light and then everything turned black again and I fell to the ground...

- Kendall? You are here? I forget to give you something... - I heard someone scream, Jo...

- _**Kendall!**_ - She scream - My gosh Kendall, what happened? - She said helping me to get up the ground with a worried voice

I can't talk, I only mumbled something: "Liar"

- What? I can't understand what you said, Kendall. Please talk to me, what happened? What were you on the ground? - She asked me still confused and worried.

- You are a liar! - I said in a whisper

- What? I can't heard you...

- You are a liar! - I said firmly - You are a big liar!

- What are you talking about sweetie? - She said confused

- Don't call me sweetie, I'm not your sweetie!_** You lied to me!**_ I'm not your boyfriend! - I said standing up

- Kendall you are confused... - She said standing up too

- Confused? No, I'm not confused, I'm right! You are not my girlfriend! How culd you lied to me?

- I can explain it...

- Save it! I don't want to see you never again, I don't want anything with you! - I said and then I walk away

- Kendall, wait! I can explain it, please... - She said taking my arm

- Don't touch me - I said getting away from her - You were my angel, Jo. You were perfect to me, I thought you were the best of the best. Now I know I was wrong... - I said and then I go out the house, to find her, to see her, to be with her like I know is should be... But then I fell on the ground and I couldn't see anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it an please review, sorry for the time I didn't update I didn't have time for the school and the exams and everything. I'm so sorry! I hope you like it!<strong>

**I love you guys, so much! Don't forget that ;) Have a great life!**


	23. Chapter 23

Camille POV:

I look at the sky, it's 10:00 p.m. and I'm in the airport with my dad. This time I'm going to go to Englad, far away from here. I always heard that England is a beautiful place, and now I'm going to live there... ¡Fanstactic!

- Sweethart, ready to go out of here? - My dad ask me. I only look at him. This is what the people call "escape form the life" but what more can I do? Nothing, that's right.

- Yes, dad. Let's go, I don't have anyone that I have to wait... - I took my bags and I arrived to the airplane, I leaned my head on the windown and I close my eyes...

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
><em> Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<em>  
><em> Told myself that you were right for me<em>  
><em> But felt so lonely in your company<em>  
><em> But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<em>

My heart hurts. Now another boy broke my heart, I have to admit, I never felt pretty or beautiful, I still think I'm not, no one calls me "beautiful", only my family and of course your family or best friends going to tell you: " What are you thinking? You are gorgeous" Yeah, I'm not that type of girl... not like Jo. I mean, she is so beautiful, her eyes, her perfect smile, her incredible hair, her form to make all the guys likes her, like when she came to Palm Woods and all the guys wanted to be with her and when they knew me... that didn't happen, they thought I was crazy... I don't blame them, I acted like a crazy person but I only wanted friends...

In my childhood; I was the weirdest girl in the school, the stupid, the center of the jokes so I formed my armor, I was going to act like a crazy person so no one will want to talk to me and hurts me. Ridiculous; maybe but it works at least that's was what I thought.

I couldn't help myself and I fall in love with Kendall and I thought how could I be more near to him? and then the idea appeared: "One of his friends, of course". Cruel; maybe and I was using someone but I went near to him, more and more everyday and then Jo appeared and, literality, she ruined everything. He falled in love with her and she did too, not first but she did and they became boyfriends and that's break my heart but she was "my bestfriend" so I swallowed my pain and I smiled and congratulated her for her relationship, she had the best boy she could ask for, Kendall.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Yeah, yeah, I know my story isn't very... _nice_ but in the real life the stories isn't nice, not all, not mine.

- Please fasten your seatbelts, the airplane is taking off. - The assistant said and I sigh, this time he isn't going to run behind me because he don't know me, at least he thinks that and I know what I'm doing is the best for him, for me... for us, if we had a "us" someday.

Kendall POV:

My eyes start to open, so slowly and I could see a light, a glimmer and then a face of a woman with blond hair; Jo.

- Jo? What are you doing here? Where are we? What I'm doing here? Were is Camille? Where it her?- I started to raise my voice little by little and Jo face start to look more and more sad.

- Calm down, Kendall. You have to stay in calm, I know that you are still upset with me but...

- _**Upset?**_ Upset with you? I'm more than upset with you. What are you still doing here?

- You should thank me for stay here with you, you fainted and I called the doctor and he said that you fainted because you recived so much information in only one time, so your brain was like a swirl, so it couldn't support the presion, that's why you fainted. Your mother and sister are going to come in a moment...

- Good, so you can go...

- Kendall, I know what I did it wasn't good but I did that because I love you and I didn't know how to get you back, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but if loves someone is a sin then I have sinned...

- The problem it isn't that you love me, the problem is that you lied to me, you saw a opportunity and you took it, you didn't care about others or me at all, only of you...

- For you! I did that for you, because I love you; you can't understand that? How many times do I have to say it?

- Say it until it means something and not just words. Someone who loves someone; don't lie to that person or hurt that person...

- Really? Then why did you hurt Camille if you loves her, uh? You broke her heart and she isn't here anymore and it's all your fault...

I didn't respond because I know is true and know I don't know where the hell is she...

- Kendall? Are you okay?

I looked up and in front of me was my mother and my little sister.

- Yeah, I'm fine...

- What happened? - My sister asked

- I remembered everything...

- You do? - My mother asked - Really?

- Yes. Katie... - I said and she look at me - You are stilll in contact with Camille - She was a little surprised that I remembered her but she only said: "Yeah, why?"

- Do you know where is her right know?

- Hmm... Can I ask why?

- So curious like always. I need to find her...

- Like the last time you tried to do that and then you was hit by a car and went to a hospital and...

- Okay, I understand but this time is going to be different, I feel it...

- I'm sure you are crazy and I'm too for say this but you probably have to stay here and let the things go on.

- No, Katie... Please, I need to know... - I said and she only sigh.

Camille POV:

I open my eyes for a vibration on my pants, it's my phone.

- Hello? - I said sleepy, I was tired and that person woke me up...

_- Hi, Cam. You hear tired, I'm sorry if I woke you up._ - Said a sweet oice of a little girl.

- Katie? Hello, I didn't heard about you like 1 week ago. How are you?

_- Fine, how are you? I mean... Are you okay? I'm worry about you._

- I'm fine...

_- So, can I visit you?_

- I'd love that...

_- Great!_

- But you can't...

_- Why?_

- Because you aren't going to find me there.

_- What? Where are you?_

- Hmm... In a plane?

_- **WHAT?**_

- Calm down, girl.

_- Why you are in a PLANE?_ - To be a little girl she has a strong and loud voice...

- I'm... moving?

_- Again?_

- Yeah?

_- Why?_

- I didn't feel comfortable there

_- Where are you going to go?_

- Hmm... far away from Texas... _and U.S.A._ - I said in a whisper

_- But... where?_ - She said anxious

- Hmm... - I wasn't sure if I should tell her then I hear: _"Well? Where is she?"- "Shut up, Kendall. I'm discovering that"_

- Hmm... Katie, you are alone there?

_- What?... Hmm, yes? I mean yeah, I'm alone... Why?_

- Becuase I heard... I heard Kendall voice...

_- What?_ - She said in a watery voice, she use that voice when she is lying -_ What are you talking about?_

- Kendall is there, isn't he?

_- Hmm..._

- Katie!

_- Okay, yeah, he is here..._

- ...What do he want? - I asked sad - I mean, he doesn't even remember me...

_- No, he does..._

- What?

_- He recover his memory... and he wants to see you..._

- Me? Why me?

_- He wants to talk to you about what happened between you and he..._

- There is nothing between us, nothing that we have to talk about...

_- Yes, it is. You have to talk with him..._

- I don't want to. Now I'm on a plaine and I'm going to be far away from him, far; far away.

- You are avoiding the destiny...

- I'm not avoiding nothing. Now, goodbye Katie; I hope talk to you later. Love you!

- No, Camille wait...

But I hung up the phone, this is the right thing. I'm sure of it. Well, maybe is not right but it's okay. He broke my heart, I'm not going to be a "easy" girl...

_It's not right _  
><em> But it's okay <em>  
><em> I'm gonna make it anyway <em>  
><em> Pack your bags up and leave <em>  
><em> Don't you dare come running back to me <em>  
><em> It's not right <em>  
><em> But it's okay <em>  
><em> I'm gonna make it anyway <em>  
><em> Close the door behind you <em>  
><em> Leave your key <em>  
><em> I'd rather be alone <em>  
><em> Than unhappy<em>

Kendall POV:

- What? - I asked paralized, **she hates me!**

- I already tell you, she doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry!

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
><em> Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<em>  
><em> And I don't even need your love<em>  
><em> But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<em>  
><em> No you didn't have to stoop so low<em>  
><em> Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<em>  
><em> I guess that I don't need that though<em>  
><em> Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

My heart is broken, I don't care how or what I have to do to find her, she is my soulmate, I know that. I make mistakes, everyone make mistakes, but I'm repentant, I want a second chance, only one more.

I took my jacket and I turn around to look at Katie.

- Where she used to live?

- Why? She isn't there anymore...

- Just tell me...

- Hmm, okay. She used to live in (put a adress here)

- Thanks little sister... - I kissed her cheek and I run to the place she used to live, with lucky I can know where did she went...

I arrived to her ex-neighborhood and I looked at the number of her ex-house... 321,322, 323... 324!

Is here, I rang the doorbell of the 325 house and a pretty women answer it.

- Yes? - She asked

- Hello, sorry for the bother but I have a friend that used to live in the 324 and she moved. Do you know where did she go?

- Hmm... Yes, she go to England, I think...

- OMG! Thank you so much, lady. Good afternoon - I start to walk again (run, I think) England, eh? Well, it was true, far away fro here, far; far away. But Camille. You don't know me? I'm going to do everything to find you, **everything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I'm so so so <span>sooooo<span> sorry for not update soon and you are maybe mad at me :( But I was with the exams and all the school was over me (_Help!_) so I couldn't update but now I'm in my vacations and get ready for the last episode, maybe is the next one or the next of the next one, I'll see. Well, thanks for all your support and I hope you like it and _please_ review. **

**Love you guys! You are the best!**


	24. The End

Camille POV:

I was almost sleep when my phone rang, again... Why is the universe bothering me? I only want to **sleep!**

- Hello? - I asked sleepy and angry

_ - Like your best friend, I should know where are you but **NO!**_ - The voice said, oops I forgot to tell Jesse where I was going, he thinks I'm still in Texas...

- Hmm... Hello Jess, how are you?

_- Oh, well. I'm fine but I'm a little tired because... **Wait!** Don't change the conversation, I know what are you trying to do and it's not going to work this time_ - Yeah, I always ask him other things and he distracted very fast but now I think that he is learning how to avoid my little trick...

- I'm not avoiding anything... - I said trying to confuse him

_- Oh, really?_

- Yes, really...

_- Are you sure?_

- Yes, I am... So...

_- See! You are trying to avoid your answer. Camille where are you?_ - I sigh, I have to tell him.

Kendall POV:

How can I find Camille? I mean she is in England but I don't know in what part of England... _**Very clever, Kendall!**_ You forget to ask the lady that. **_EXCELLENT!_**

What I am going to do know?

Jesse POV:

- England? London? Really? You are traveling? Again? And you didn't tell me? - Yeah, I was furious.

_- Calm down, Jess. I'm sorry for not told you but now I can't do anything about it..._

- Yes, you can. Get out od that plane. - I said with my "serious voice" and she laugh about it

_- Oh gosh, I'm going to miss you, Jess. You and your inconsistencies_.

- I'm going to miss you too, Cam. You don't know how much... - I'm sad, I really like her, she is like my "perfect girl", I think that and it's going to be difficult get over her but I want her happiness. - Do you tell anyone else where are you going?

_- No and I don't want anyone else to know, only you. Understand?_

- And what about Ken... that boy?

_- Hmm... I don't know, maybe I just have to forget about him..._

- You don't like him anymore? - I asked a little hopeful

_- I don''t know. I think I can't forget him but I have to so... you understand me..._ - She said in a very sad voice

- Yeah, yeah. I get it...

_- Jess, I'd love to talk to you more but I have to save my phone now. Talk later?_

- Yeah, sure. See you, Cam.

_- Goodbye, Jess_ - And with that she hang up.

I sigh, I now what I have to do, it's going to break my heart but... if she is happy, it's okay to me.

Kendall POV:

I start walking in circles, I don't know where I am going to find her, of course now I am in my house, dying!

Then I heard a knock on the door and I ran to the door and open it to find a not very good surprise.

- Jesse? What are you doing here? What do you want? - I asked surprised. What the hell is he doing here?

- I'm sure I'm going to reject doing this but... Do you know that Camille is travelling far away from here, right?

- Yeah... And you? What are you telling me that?

- Just listening. You know exactly where she is going?

- No... Why?

- I'm sure I'm going to reject this... - He sigh - Camille is going to London, England. You can find her in the (put an adress here) that's all that I know...

I was speechless, why he is trying to help me? I mean, he hates me! HATES ME! Or maybe is not the truth...

- Is that true? Why would you tried to help me? YOU HATE ME! - I said to him very doubtful

- Yeah, I know. And my feeling for you doesn't changed but if someone like you can make Camille happy then I have to accep it but I promise that if you broke her heart again I will break your arms and legs, clear?

- Like the crystal... - I said looking at him, still confusing - Thank you.

- It's not for you, it's for Camille. Someone like her desrves to be happy, I only want to see her smile all the time and if you can make that, it's fine. I hope you didn't ruin it this time...

- I won't. Thanks, Jesse... - I said witha smile

- Yeah, don't worry and good luck. But please take care of her, when you will hold her, you'll be holding my wolrd... - And with that he left.

- I will... - I whisper. Now I now where she is but then again: She wants to see me? She moved again for me, I'm not sure if she wants to see me... Ah, who cares, Kendall? You love her and I'm sure she loves me too...

I run to my room and I start to make my bags, wait! I have to call to the airport...

*Ring**Ring**Ring* (Answer, please!)

- _Hello? Texas airport..._ - Said a voice of a human

- Hi. Hmm... I'm calling because I have a question...

- _Yes?_

- When will the nearest plane to London, England go out?

- _Hmm... In 2 hours_

- OMG! Thank you and good afternoon... - I hang up and I was packing everything like a flash.

I took my bags and I run to take a taxi, wait! No one knows that I'm leaving. I took my phone while I was running and I call my sister that is with mom in the store.

- _Hello?_

- Katie, I need you to do something.

- _What?_

- I'm going to follow Camille. I'm going to fly to England

- _What?_

- I need her, I love her and I can't lose her...

- _I understand brother but you have to talk with mom. Wait a minute, I'll be right back._

I wait like3 seconds and then I heard my mom voice.

- _Kendall? Son? What happened?_

- Mom, I... I'm going to fly to England...

- _WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU? WHEN? HOW? WHY?_

- Mom, clam down and breathe. You have to understand that I'm dong this because I'm in love with Camille, I really love her and I can't lost her

- _I know, Kendall..._ - My mom is in silence. Please let me go, mom! - _If you really love her..._

- With all my heart

- _And your love is pure. You have my permission..._

- Really?

- _Of course, I only want your happiness_

- Mom, I love you soooo much. Thank you, thank, thank you...

- _Don't worry, Kendall. Now go or you are going to lose your plane._

- I won't. Thank you again mom. You are the best! - I haung up and I run more and more faster. Camille, I'm gong to find you!

Camille POV:

The plane started to land very slowly, I take a long breathe, this is it, my new beggining.

I know this is going to be hurt at the beggining, I have to start again, but it's the best, the best for everyone.

I went out the plane with my dad who went to bring the bags and I stay in a cafeteria and then I heard someone saying: "Camille" behind me and when I turned I noticed it's _**KENDALL!**_

I didn't say anything, I was totally shocked...

- What are you doing here?

- I came for you...

- But you don't even know who I am, you are with Jo and you love her, not me.

- I remembered you, I don't know how I could forget about you but know I remembered you and I'm not going to leave you again, no matter what you say!

- Kendall, you don't understand? We can't be together, we are not meant to be together because the universe was trying all those things to keep us apart, we are not meant to be together... - I said feeling the tears in my eyes

- Listen, Camille - He said walking towards me - I don't care if all the force of the universe was trying and keep trying to keep us apart, we always find a way to be together, to still be together. I love you and I know you love me too. I don't care if the people said things about us, things like we can't be together, I can be with you because I want to and I promised to Jesse I will take care of you, let me take care of you, let me your prince, let me be the man of your life... - He said taking my cheeks with his hands

- I don't know... I don't want another accident, I don't want to go to the hospital again and see you in coma or without memory. I just want a normal life...

- Camille, you are the most awesome, beautiful, crazy and random girl I've ever met and I love you. I don't care about this whole universe thing, I care for you and only you. Would you be mine? Would you be my girlfriend and stay with me? - I look at his eyes and I could feel his pain and all I did was kiss him, kiss him was something I was waiting to do a long time ago and the kiss was so perfect, full of love and that kiss said everything.

- That's a yes? - He said smiling when we broke apart

- I don't know... let me think about it - I said playing with him and I could see the worry in his eyes and I laughed - Of course, a billion times yes! I love you since a long time ago Kendall, I want to be with you - He hug me very tie and I only laugh, this is the place that I have to be, the place that I belong, in his strong arms.

- 6 months later -

It's been 6 months since me and Kendall become a couple and I'm so soo happy, of course we are fine, we are happy and everything, he is so cute and caring to me! He is just so perfect, I'm lucky to have him.

We went back to Palm Woods with the guys and everyone were very surprised to see the weirdo with one of the hottest guys and all I could do in that moment was smile, because I was and I am finally happy, finally complete.

Big Time Rush is still an awesome band and they have lots of fans, me and Lucy for example.

Lucy started dating with Logan. _Can you believe it?_ The nerd with the rocker! Well, I guess love is everywhere.

I'm finally happy, finally I smile with a real smile. My career is starting to be more succesful and I'm going to be one of the main characters in a movie of a girl who falls in love with the popular, it's not going to be so difficult becasue I'm already went through it with Kendall.

- Hi, sweetie, me and the guys with Lucy are going to go to the beach. You wanna come? - Kendall said putting his chin in my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist

- Okay, that would be awesome - I said smiling and turned to look at him, in those beautiful eyes that I love and that are all mine and I kissed him.

- What are you writting - He asked me looking at my laptop

- Nothing important, is like a journal.

- And what were you writting?

- About everything that happened, about my story - I said wrapping my arms around him

- Oh, can I read it? - He said trying to read my laptop

- I don't think so, babe - I said closing my laptop and kissing his nose

- Oww...

- You know I love you but that's personal, babe. C'mon, don't be sad, you are my story, you are my life - I said kissing him with all the love that I have for him and he kissed me back with the same love.

Yeah, this is maybe not the end of my story but this is definitely my "and they lived happily ever after".

This is the story about a simple girl like me that falls in love with a boy that she thought he would never love her but she was wrong, and then everything went black, but they could pass each obstacle because they love eachother.

I never gave up and now I'm with the man that I love, living happily and now I feel like a real princess, living her own fairy tale because I finally have my prince, my Kendall.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>This is the end, it's kind of sad for me because I worked a lot in this story and now is a goodbye to this. Thanks to every single person who review, follow or put this story in their favorities. Thank you so much!<p>

Love you all and I hope you liked the end!


	25. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

_Camille POV:_

Me and Kendall became a couple! Finally! He is still working in BTR and I'm getting more and more famous like an actress, I'm so happy!

I live in Palm Woods with my father and he is okay now. We became more closer and now I NEVER hit him. If he is wrong in something or I think he is not being fair with me, I talk to him. Yeah, talk is better than hit.

Jesse is still one of my best friends. We still keep in touch and... guess what?!

He is dating Jo!

You don't believe me? Well, you better do because is true.

After what happened and after me and Kendall became a couple, Jo called me and she apologized for what she did. She said that she never meant to hurt me and that she loves me and that she was really sorry and that she only wanted the things to were like they were. And she also said that she was happy about me and Kendall. And I accepted her apologize, she was really sorry and when someone say sorry, and her apologize is from the heart, then you have to accept the apologize. And now we keep in touch and we are friends again.

She stayed in Texas for a while and she met Jesse and they liked each other so now they are a couple and they are happy. I'm happy for them, they look so cute together!

Lucy started to date Logan. At first she was nervous about what could I think about it. You know, my best friend and my ex boyfriend. But I said that it was okay and that I was happy for them, and it's true.

They look so happy, they are very different but they complement each other.

And about me, well, like I said I'm with Kendall, I have good friends, every one is happy, Carlos and James have girlfriends, me and my dad have a great relationship, I don't hurt myself more, you know, I used to cut myself and now that is in the PAST.

Yeah, life is pretty good now. I love my life so much and I love my Kendall so freaking much, he is so perfect to me.

This is not the end of my story, this is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Now, that's it. I felt like the story need this because, you know, I didn't mention Jesse and the others at the end so, this is it. Hope you like it.<em>

_This is the end, end.  
><em>

_And I only want to thanks to all the people who were there along this story, for all your comments and everything.  
><em>

_You guys are awesome, love you all!  
><em>

_Hope you like the end :) I'm not going to leave this pair, I'm going to write more about them. I just love them so much!  
><em>

_Love you!  
><em>

_- Albana_


End file.
